For The Life of Our Hero
by iridescentcloud
Summary: All the causes Harry has been fighting for are all a lie, Doumbledore has been the cause of this since Harry was a baby. What will Harry do now that he's in control? WARNING ABUSE Dark Harry, Creature Harry, HarryDraco SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title-For The Life of Our Hero

By-Iridescentcloud

Plot-Harry is abused all his life, but everything goes down hill after Siri dies. Harry finds out the truth about his parents, Voldemort, his friends, his enemies and what he truly is. Features a Dark Harry, Dumbledore bashing, creature fic and Slash. This is a Harry Draco fic, not Harry OC even if it may look like it in the beginning, that will quickly change.

Disclaimer-The only thing that belongs to me is Shikiru, everything else is J K's.

For The Life of Our Hero

Chapter 1

"Dudley! Son come quick! I have a surprise for you!" yelled uncle Vernon upstairs to his beloved son.

"A present?! Gimme, gimme now!" cried Dudley as he came thundering down the stairs, sawdust drizzling down upon the broken and beaten boy in the cupboard.

Yes, that is correct. Harry was forced to return to his cupboard under the stairs for another summer at his uncles house. Vernon considered it a "treat" that Harry even be allowed to stay under his roof, let alone get a room all to him self. Vernon had gotten more hostile as each summer passed, but this summer was by far, the worst. Harry had not arrived in the house 10 minutes before Vernon flung him to the ground. Kicking Harry in the ribs, repeatedly until he heard the familiar sound of a rib cracking. He had then thrown a semi-conscious Harry into his cupboard, telling him that this was the only place he was allowed to occupy, other then the kitchen.

Harry didn't know what to do. His wand and anything magical he owned had been striped from him upon entering the house by his uncle. He had been able to heal some of the minor cuts and bruisings by himself, but all of his broken bones would have to wait until school...if he survived the summer.

If the physical and mental abuse wasn't enough, Harry hadn't heard from anyone this summer. Though, he wasn't that surprised. They had acted differently over the past year. They had been more secretive and more reluctant to talk to Harry. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone was they announced that they were dating. Sadly, everything became worse after that. Ron and Hermonie would only want to sit together, only talk to each other, leaving Harry to trail behind them. This had left Harry almost completely alone, if it hadn't been for Neville, he didn't know what he would have done.

Everything had only progressively gotten worse as the year carried on. Slowly, Ron and Hermione turned from ignoring him to loathing him. Harry had been so confused until one night he heard their conversation...

"_I don't see why we put up with him Hermione!" roared Ron and he paced around the supposedly empty common room. _

"_It's for the best Ron, eventually Harry will defeat the Dark Lord and we shall become rich and famous. Dumbledore promised we would get a good chunk of Harry's money if we continued to put up with the brat until the finale battle." explained Hermione_

"_Yea yea, I know, but does he have to make it so God damn difficult?! I mean, I get that he lost he godfather, but he only knew the man for like...2 years! He shouldn't be that broken up about this." sighed Ron as he slid onto the couch next to his girlfriend_

"_I know, but it will only be for a while longer, hey, maybe if we're lucky he'll go insane after killing You Know Who. Dumbledore would have to admit him into the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's." said Hermione excitedly as she slyly crept into her boyfriends lap._

"_Ha, yea, that would be nice." said Ron as he pulled his excited girlfriend closer_

"_You know what else would be fun?" purred Hermione, her hands gliding closer to Ron's pants_

"_Why no, my horny girlfriend, what would that be." said Ron_

"_This" Hermione's hand had found what they had been looking for._

"_Hmmm, your right." moaned Ron_

_Neither of them noticed the portrait door silently close, or the crying raven haired boy running in the opposite direction._

_End Flashback_

Harry had been shocked about this revelation for weeks. After a few weeks of repeatably being treated like shit, Harry had decided that he would no longer associate himself with either Ron or Hermione. Harry started to ignore Ron and Hermione, not like they could tell the difference. He began to hang out with Neville, Dean and Seamus. This had been enough for him to keep him happy. Sadly, Ron couldn't take Harry being happy, so he told the entire school that Harry was gay. Harry had confided in Ron with this secrete information when they were still best friends. Dean and Seamus stooped talking to him immediately.

Harry found out that not only was homosexuality a disgrace to the wizardry world, it was considered one of their greatest taboos. Once word got out around the school, people looked at Harry like he was Voldemort. They couldn't understand why their hero was abandoning them to peruse this disgusting lifestyle. Their logic was to bully Harry into being "normal" again. This obviously didn't work. It succeed in making Harry angrier at the world. The only people who weren't complete arses to Harry were the Slytherines. They were used to being considered the disgrace of the school so they had an idea what he was going through. Even Draco Malfoy had stopped tormenting him in the hallway. Harry didn't know how he survived the school year, but luckily he did, only to be turfed back to his uncle's house. He had even begged Dumbledore not to send him back. He had tried to explain all the horrible things that happened to him there, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear it.

So here he was now, lying in a pile of his own blood.

"Dad! What did you get me!? Let me see it!" belted Dudley

"Haha, calm down my lad, close your eyes and come with me. Your surprise is outside waiting." said Vernon as he led his trembling son into the backyard.

"Now, open your eyes."

Dudley flung his eyes open. He looked around until he spotted something he didn't normally see in the yard. A puppy. The dog was silently sitting there, almost seemed to be observing Dudley.

"You got me a puppy?! Why they hell would you think I would want a bloody puppy! It doesn't even have fangs or claws!" screamed Dudley, turning red

"Now son, its not any kind of dog. This is a purebred Siberian husky, and a rare one at that! Look at her fur, pure white! She cost me a fortune and I know how much you've wanted a dog..."

"YES! I do want a dog. A viscous dog! One that has huge claws and giant teeth to rip through all the people I hate! Not some little poodle!" yelled Dudley

"OK son, calm down. This dog cost me a lot of money, and its only a puppy. It will get much bigger as she grows. I'm sure you can train her to be the type of dog your looking for." explained Vernon

"Well, I guess you're right. Could I practice on Harry?!" asked Dudley excitedly

"Not now Dudley, Harry is Daddy's play thing right now. But you can use him tonight while I'm done. Now run along and take the dog for a walk, I need to...talk...with Harry." said Vernon

"of course dad, I'll be back in a few hours." said Dudley as he and his new dog walked out of the backyard. With some trouble though, the dog didn't seem to want to leave after hearing the tone in Vernon's voice when he talked about Harry.

Dudley finally pulled the barking beast out of the yard and Vernon returned to the house.

Harry's POV

"Boy! Get up! Dudley and Petunia are out! Its time for us to have some fun." thundered Vernon as he stomped his way over to Harry's Cupboard.

"Oh no, not again." were Harry's last coherent thoughts before he felt his uncle drag him from his cupboard and up to his room.

End chapter 1

Author's note: OK, this is my first fic ever so be mercy full. I also don't have a beta, so there may be some mistakes that I've missed. If anyone wants to, then I would greatly appreciate it - I am aware that there are mistakes, I'm only human I can't catch everything. I would appreciate some criticism, but I will not even bother reading flames about something stupid, like Harry being gay. If you really hate the fic thats Ok, if you think it can be better, tell me, other wise, don't say anything. Oh, and if I got any of the names wrong, tell me.

Thanx-Iri


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chapter 2

Harry's mind was swimming. He had passed out from the pain of his uncle beating and raping him. He couldn't quite remember why he had woken up, until he felt it again. 'It' is referring to the soft, gentle licking sensation he felt on his cheek. Harry slowly turned his head and locked emerald eyes with a pair of golden.

As Harry's head began to clear, he could make out a shape surrounding the eyes. The grey blob slowly turned into the form of a dog. A beautiful snow white dog, with piercing golden eyes. Harry slowly reached out to pet her soft looking fur.

"Hey girl. How did you get here?" asked Harry as he continued to pet the dog.

"Eh, what am I saying? Like you can talk to me. You wouldn't be the first. My friends don't talk to me either. I can't even remember the last time Ron or Hermione have spoken to me. It was probably just to make some derogatory comment, so maybe it's best that I don't remember."

The puppy seemed to nod her head in agreement at what Harry was saying.

"Ha, you may not be able to speak to me, but it seems like you can understand me perfectly," Harry chuckled.

"Boy! Get your lazy arse into the kitchen NOW! We want our breakfast!" thundered Vernon from the kitchen.

"Well, I better get to that. It wouldn't be beneath him to kill me for not getting there in time," sighed Harry as he slowly rose from the fetal position he had currently been in.

Harry slowly pushed the cupboard door open and limped his way into the kitchen.

"It's about time! You lazy boy! Look at your cousin, he is so hungry that he's practically waisting away!" screeched Petunia.

"I doubt that could ever happen," mumbled Harry under his breath, as he made his way over to the stove. He turned it on and began to make the eggs and bacon.

"What was that?! You little worm, how dare you speak back to your aunt like that! It is a privilege for you to live under this roof and eat our food! If I would have known how much of an ungrateful brat you are, I would have sent you to an orphanage years ago," roared Vernon.

"It's okay, dear. You didn't know that my disgusting sister would produce such ungrateful ill spawn. But you know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," sneered Petunia.

Harry kept quiet. He knew that if he said anything now that his uncle would beat him and he wasn't sure if his body could take it after so little time had passed since the last beating.

"I know dear, but I fear that we have been too kind to the boy. We have tainted his mind into thinking that he is above all this. We need to remember to remind the boy that he is scum. He is, his parents were, that whole bloody school is full of freaks and scum, and Harry is right in there with them," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry tried to keep an expressionless face, but it was harder to keep as the verbal blows kept coming.

"You know, dear, we wouldn't have this problem if your sister hadn't been such a whore. God knows how many men she hooked up with before this mistake came along," commented Vernon.

"SHUT UP! SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME BUT LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" screamed Harry, finally not being able to handle the comments.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN THE FASHION YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I HAVE PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD FOR 15 YEARS AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! I'VE PUT FOOD IN YOUR STOMACH AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

"THIS PLACE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT HELL TO ME! FOOD?! WHAT FOOD?! I BARELY GET SCRAPS ANYMORE!" yelled Harry.

"That is it boy! You will finish making the food in silence and you will return to your cupboard. If you thought you weren't getting food before, so help me God, I will make sure you don't even get the scraps! You will be punished for your insolence later, boy," said Vernon as he finished his tirade.

Harry quickly became silent. He knew that his body couldn't get through again what it went through last night...

"This is what you get! You disgusting waste of space!" yelled Vernon as he continued to beat Harry, who was currently bond to the bed. Harry tried not to scream. He knew that screaming would only please his uncle more.

When Vernon finished beating Harry, he quickly undid his pants and started to take of Harry's.

"NO! PLEASE! Uncle Vernon! Please don't do this! I'm sorry for being a disgrace to your family! I'm sorry for being a waste of space!" cried Harry, trying to stop his uncle from what he intended to do.

"Begging won't get you anywhere, boy. You should have thought of that before you ever came back from the God forsaken school!" said Vernon.

'Nooooo!' were Harry's last conscious thoughts before he felt his uncle slam into him, and he passed out.

'Dear God no, I can't go through that again,' Harry thought desperately. He had been raped by his uncle before, but he usually waited until Harry had passed out from the pain of his beatings.

Harry finished the breakfast and served it to the Dursleys.

"I almost forgot, boy! Go fetch Dudley's new dog and take her for a walk. When you get back it's straight to the cupboard for you," said Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," sighed Harry as he found the dog, put her leash on and headed out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

I HATE THEM! I FUCKING HATE THEM!" screamed Harry as he stormed out the house with the puppy in tow.

"I don't understand why causing me so much pain brings them so much pleasure! I mean, what have I ever done to them? I cook, clean and so much more for those bastards. I even… no, I don't even want to go there. They take so much from me and give nothing but pain and suffering in return. I just don't know…," ranted Harry once they reached the little park at the end of the street.

"You're lucky. You're Dudley's pet, so you'll be treated like a second son. I can't believe that Dumbledore is doing this to me. He's really just like Uncle Vernon, enjoys watching me suffer. He always has this damn twinkle in his eye whenever he sees me. He's always smiling, even when he's about to send me to this God-awful place. I've told him thousands of times what is going on here… maybe not to the full extent, but nonetheless I tell him. He just brushes it off as me wanting attention. Or he truly enjoys watching my pain. Oh God, I'm doing it again. Talking to myself," sighed Harry, sitting on a bench and putting his face in his hands.

The puppy barked, put her face in between Harry's hands and started to lick his face.

"Heh, what am I saying? You're here, so technically I'm not talking to myself," said Harry as he brought the puppy into his lap.

"Has Dudley given you a name yet?" asked Harry, not really expecting an answer.

The puppy seemed to shake her head.

"Well, then I guess that's what we should do. Let's see. I don't know much about you, besides the fact that you're a purebred Siberian Husky, so I guess we should go with some sort of Slavic name. Hmm… what about Anastasia? She was the youngest daughter of the last Tsar. There are even some rumors that she survived the massacre of her family, but I doubt you really care about that. Would you like that name?" Harry asked the dog.

Her response was to start licking his face excitedly.

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes," said Harry.

"You know, I haven't been able to talk to anyone in a long time. I already told you about my 'friends' but I've never really gotten to sit down and talk with anyone. People just think I'm ungrateful when I do. They see it as me complaining. I know this must sound crazy, but would you listen to me?" Harry asked Anastasia.

Anastasia barked, rested her head in her paws and looked up at Harry respectively.

"Well, let's see. I've lived with my relatives for the past 15 years. I found out I was a wizard at 11. They had never bothered to tell me what my parents and I really were. We're wizards. Well, my parents were wizards. They were killed by this maniac named Voldemort. He's been after me ever since the night I 'defeated' him. I don't really understand what people mean by that. Technically I didn't do anything. For all I know he just screwed up. Dumbledore tells me that it was my mother's love that protected me. I want to believe him, but I just don't feel like I can trust him. Every year I go back to Hogwarts, something bad happens. It seems like more then coincidence to me," said Harry.

Anastasia barked in response.

"So anyway, when I went to Hogwarts, I found my two ex friends, Hermione and Ron. But before them, I met Draco Malfoy. God, when I first saw him, I didn't know what to think. I've known I was gay since I was a kid. I was never close with any girls. Well, I was never allowed to be close to anyone, but I've always felt more of an attraction to guys. Malfoy literally looked like a dark angel. He has this blond hair that just looks like it would feel like silk. His face just looks so… perfect."

"Heh, listen to me. I sound like a bloody school girl. I turned down his hand for friendship because I heard that he was evil. After that… he did seem like he was evil. He always treated me like shit. But I always felt there was something more. Something in his eyes…" Harry started to stare off into space.

Anastasia barked, trying to bring Harry back to earth

"Oh, sorry girl. I get lost in my thoughts a lot. When you can't talk to anyone, you tend to think a lot. Anyway, that's pretty much my school life. Now that Ron, Hermione and I aren't friends anymore and the entire school knows I'm gay, my life pretty much completely sucks. I only used to feel this bad when I came home, but now I get to feel this pain at school too. The feeling that no one loves you, cares whether you live or die. No. I shouldn't say that. Even if everyone hates me now, they would all care if their precious 'saviour' died. Who do I have to save? Friends? Family? No, I have nothing to save. Just a world full of people that either hate or don't give a shit about me," Growled Harry as he clenched his fist, willing himself not to cry.

Anastasia started to whimper and licked Harry's clenched face.

"Well, at least you care. I'll actually have someone to celebrate my 16th birthday with tomorrow. Tonight at midnight I turn 16. Technically at this age I'm an adult wizard and should be allowed to leave this house. But I can't. I don't have my wand, my trunk, or anything else that's mine. I wouldn't have anywhere to go either. I can't go to the burrow. This year I would have gone to live with my godfather. He died last year. It was my entire fault! I was sent a phony vision by Voldemort, telling me that my godfather was in trouble. If I hadn't gone to the Ministry he would never have died…"

"Heh, I used to have an owl too. Her name was Hedwig. She was beautiful. Her feathers were just as white as your fur. She was my only friend after everyone abandoned me. But Uncle Vernon thought that she made me too happy. He and Dudley forced me to watch as he strangled her to death. I didn't even get to say goodbye. He just dumped her in some woods somewhere. She and Sirius were my only friends…" The tears wouldn't stop themselves and they started to stream down Harry's trembling face.

Anastasia just cuddled closer to Harry and let him cry. It was the only thing she could do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey fag! Father didn't send you out here to play with my dog!" yelled Dudley, startling Harry from where he was sitting with Anastasia.

"Shut up Dudley. I took her for a walk just like Uncle Vernon told me to," said Harry, trying not to piss of Dudley, knowing if he did that his father would hear about it.

"Don't tell me to shut up you little bastard! That is my dog and the only thing you can do with it is walk it and pick up its shit," said Dudley, walking over to Harry and yanking Anastasia away from him.

"She! It's a she!" yelled Harry trying to get her back from Dudley.

"It doesn't matter if it's a she or not! All that matters is that it grows up to be big and fierce," said Dudley, getting farther away from Harry.

"And the only way to get that is for her to get angry." Dudley put Anastasia on the ground and tied her leash to a fence. then he started to kick her intrepidity.

Harry couldn't stand to watch his only friend getting beaten by this over sized wale.

"STOP HURTING HER YOU BASTARD!" screamed Harry as he dove in between Anastasia and Dudley's foot.

"You think you can stop me?! HA! You couldn't protect anything! You couldn't protect your parents. Or Sirius, or Cedric!" yelled Dudley in Harry's face.

"How do you know about them?" whispered Harry as he started to curl up in a ball.

"I hear you screaming their names in your sleep, 'No no! Don't hurt them! It's all my fault!' It's freakin' annoying to listen to when I'm trying to sleep," sneered Dudley.

"I can't believe that you're such a fuck up that you get people killed. It's obvious that all their deaths were your fault," said Dudley snidely, as he watched Harry start to sob.

"You don't know what happened! You weren't there! It wasn't my fault. They said it wasn't my fault. I didn't know what would happen. Mom, Dad, Sirius, Cedric - I didn't mean for them to die!" cried Harry as he started to rock him self back and forth.

"You're so pathetic. Come on. Father sent me to get you. Mother went out to the store and he want to 'see' you before she gets back," said Dudley, picking up a growling Anastasia's leash and started to head back to the house.

'Oh God,' thought Harry as he slowly picked himself off the ground and followed Dudley back to the house.

"Son! Did you get the Boy?" yelled Dudley's father from upstairs.

"Yes father!" Dudley yelled back as he gave Harry a push up the stairs.

"Good job, son. Send him up here right now!" Vernon replied.

"Yes father!" Dudley yelled again, before he turned around to speak with Harry, "Get your lazy ass upstairs. Its time for you to actually do something useful around this place."

When they got to the top of the stairs, Dudley pushed Harry into Vernon's room, closing the door forcefully behind him.

"Well, well. It took you long enough before you got home. Did you think if you stayed out long enough I would forget? Do you think I'm stupid?" asked Vernon as he started to get closer to the trembling Harry

"N-no sir," stuttered Harry, struggling to get away.

"I think you do, boy. I won't have a piece of shit like you thinking I'm stupid. It's obvious that I've been too kind to you. I'll fix that now," sneered Vernon as he pulled down his zipper, advancing on the trembling teen.

"No! Please sir! I've been good! I've done everything you've said! I don't think you're stupid! Please don't do this to me!" cried Harry in a vain attempt to stop Vernon, but he just laughed and ripped off Harry's clothes.

"You are weak! You are useless! You are…" Vernon's insults started to blur together as he started to thrust into his nephew.

"Please stop, please stop." Harry murmured, until he lost conscience from the pain.

The first thing Harry realized when he woke up that he was alone. He was also no longer in Vernon's room. He was back in Dudley's second room. When Harry returned from school that summer, he found that Dudley had re-claimed his chamber. It had become a dumping ground for things that Dudley no longer wanted, but didn't want to throw away. Harry thought that Dudley only did this so he could rub it in Harry's face that he had more things then Harry. This also gave Vernon the perfect excuse to put Harry back into the cupboard.

Harry's first thoughts were to look over at the clock. He realized quickly that moving was a bad idea. He slowly turned his body over to face the small clock that occupied the room.

"11:45. 15 more minutes till my birthday. If only I could leave" Harry thought aloud.

Harry had earlier been informed that he was not allowed to leave the Dursley's this summer. Dumbledore said that it would be too dangerous for him to be moved anywhere.

Harry knew that wasn't true. He knew that it was Dumbledore's greatest pleasure to watch him suffer. Harry has become quite cynical over the summer, but could anyone blame him?

'10 more minutes. I wonder if it will be weird...' Harry's thoughts would have continued to drift if it had not been for the loud bang of his door being forcefully opened.

"Well, well boy. You're up. Good. I realized that all these years I have been neglecting your birthday. Since 16 is such an important age I thought we would start a new… tradition." Vernon locked the door and Harry was able to see what was hidden behind his back.

A whip.

"No, please. It's too soon." cried Harry, trying to curl into a ball to get away from his uncle.

Three minutes.

"It's never to soon, boy." Vernon striped Harry of his shirt. Harry tried to move, but he was too sore from their last encounter.

Two minutes.

"Oh Harry, this will be the best birthday you've ever had.," Vernon whispered into Harry's ear, as he put the gag into Harry's mouth.

Thirty seconds.

Harry tried to wriggle out of the way.

Five seconds.

"Well, you may not enjoy it but I…" Vernon was never able to finish that sentence. There was a flash of white fur and giant fangs sunk into Vernon's neck.

Vernon couldn't utter another sound, before his neck was completely severed.

A silence filled the room as the beast dropped Vernon's dead body on the ground. Harry tried to scream and struggle away from whatever was in the room. He stiffened when he felt a soft hand press gently against his cheek.

"It's okay, my child. I'm here now, he will never harm you again," said an angelic voice in Harry's ear. Harry didn't know what to do, but instantly his body stilled and calmed down.

"Listen, my child, I am going to release your mouth and heal your wounds. Promise you won't scream?" asked the voice.

Harry nodded his head up and down.

"Good." The hands released the gag from Harry's mouth. The next thing Harry felt were two soft hands on his back and a warm feeling enveloped his body. He felt his wounds healing and his body rejuvenating. The moment the hands left his back, he felt his energy return to him.

"Who are you?" were the first words out of Harry's mouth. He stopped to look at the creature in front of him. There stood a beautiful woman. She had long, white hair that came down to the small of her back. She seemed to be about 6 feet tall. She was pale and seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was wearing a small, white halter top to cover her chest and white pants with a blue lining around them. She had a slim waist that was also very pale. She wore no shoes on her dainty feet and had piercing gold eyes.

"I am Shikiru, but you may know me better as Anastasia," said Shikiru as she looked down at Harry

"What are you?"

"I am a morphia, and you are about to become one too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"A what?" asked a very confused Harry.

"Ah, yes, I had feared that the school wouldn't have taught you about us.

Well, let's see... where to begin... Well, a morphia is basically a

creature that can take on the form and powers of anything. This includes

humans, vampires, pixies, nymphs, wizards, even inanimate objects. Since

we are able to turn into any type of dark creature or dark wizard, we are

labelled as "evil" though there is no proof that morphia have ever hurt

anyone. This wouldn't mean that if you transformed into someone that is

evil that you would become evil yourself," explained Shikiru.

"When we change forms we automatically have the powers of whatever we

change into. This also means that we have their weaknesses as well which

also means that if we turn into some one that is immortal, then we

ourselves are immortal. But, morphia themselves are not immortal. So, if

after thousands of years we either turn back into our original form, or

another immortal creature, we die instantly. Your morphia form will be the

form you were originally born with."

"Wait, so does this mean that someone in my family was a morphia?"

"Probably not. You see, what makes us different is that our powers and

form are not passed down through genetics. You can't inherit being a

morphia."

"Then why am I becoming one?"

"Because I chose you. I've watched you, Harry. I've seen you grow up, at

school, and sadly, even here. I know how physically and mentally strong

you are. You are the perfect candidate to become a morphia," Shikiru

explained.

"Then why didn't you stop them?! Why didn't you help me?" cried Harry.

"Normally, I would have intervened in your life, since I was planning on

changing you. But you're different. Your case was special..."

"Why?! Because I'm the boy who lived?! Because of blood magic?! Why?!"

screamed Harry.

"No. Because of a curse," replied Shikiru.

"What?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"There is a lot about your past that you don't know. Your parents were not

part of the light. Voldemort is not your enemy. Peter never betrayed your

parents. You are not the boy who lived."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were not part of the light side.

They were actually quite good friends with Voldemort. Tom's original plans

were not quite as drastic. It is true that he hated all non-pureblood

people, but he had more reasonable ideas. He wanted to make it so that no

pure blood witch or wizard would procreate with a muggle, or half blood.

He knew that the pure blood line was dieing and that he couldn't destroy

everyone that didn't have pure blood. He wanted to stop the muggles and

half bloods before there was no more wizarding blood in their body. He

thought that if he separated the pure blooded wizards from the muggles

then he could save the wizarding world."

"He was afraid that non-wizard blood would overpower the wizard blood in a

person?"

"Yes. He didn't have much proof of this, but he was very charismatic. He

was able to get thousands of witches and wizards to join him. This

included your mother and father."

"So they were just more of his pawns?" sneered Harry.

"No. they actually got very close to Tom. Over the years, Tom became more

of a family friend then a ruler. Obviously, Dumbledore did not like this.

Then there was the prophecy that says..."

"I know what it says, that if Voldemort and I cannot live while the other

does," said Harry.

"That was a fake prophecy that Dumbledore made up to make sure that you

never joined Tom's side."

"Why would I join the man that killed my parents?" asked Harry.

"Were you not listening? He never harmed you parents. He is actually your

elder godfather." said Shikiru.

"No! Sirius was my godfather!" yelled Harry.

"He was your minor godfather. There is a very old wizarding tradition

where the parents assign the child two godfathers. A minor godfather,

Sirius, and an elder godfather, Tom."

"Then who killed my parents?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the

answer.

"Dumbledore," was all Shikiru said.

There was a long pause before Harry looked back to Shikiru.

"What is this curse?" he asked, sounding calmer then before

"It was placed on you when your parents died. You see, Tom was bonded to

you. Not in a marriage sense, but in a sense that he would always protect

you. You two share a special bond that Dumbledore could not destroy. That

is why you can see what he sees. That is why you have that scar."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"That's what the curse is. If anyone was to mention this to you before

your 16th birthday, then you would have died. That's why Tom couldn't say

anything all these years. If he was to even hint at it, Dumbledore could

have told you and you would have died. Tom loved you too much to do that

to you. That's why no one could tell you."

"What about Remus and Sirius? Couldn't they have said something?"

"Remus had no idea where you were. He was on a mission when your parents

were killed. Imagine, he comes home to find his two best friends, his

loved and you all gone in one night."

"Lover?"

"Sirius. They had been lovers since their school years. He had no idea

what had happened. When he arrived home the only person there was

Dumbledore. He of course told him that Voldemort and gone insane and had

killed you and your parents. He told Remus that he had gotten Sirius to

help kill them. He only said that you would be safe here with your aunt

and uncle. Remus had no other choice than believe him. He was all alone in

the world now..." Shikiru drifted off.

"That bastard! I knew he was never looking out for my best interest. He's

been lying to me this whole time?"

"I'm afraid, yes," Shikiru replied.

"So, back to why I was originally here. You are going to become a morphia

tonight."

"Do I have a choice in this?"

"Do you want a choice?"

"How can I trust you? How can I believe that everything you said is true?

That you're not really just here to kill me?"

"Technically, I'm the only person you know that hasn't lied to you.

Actually, I just saved your life..." said Shikiru, looking down and the

body of Vernon.

"Oh, right. Forgot he was there, wish I could have done it myself though,"

Harry sighed.

"There are plenty of people out there that have done you wrong that you

can kill. Now, about becoming a morphia..."

"Will it hurt?" asked Harry after a long pause.

"Some parts. You see, morphia do a lot of transformations in their lives,

but tonight's is the simplest. You will drink three drops of my blood. You

will then sleep for three minutes. Then drink three drops of water, sleep

for three minutes, swallow three searing hot pebbles. That will be the

only thing that hurts. Sleep again, eat three pinches of dirt, sleep, take

three huge gulps of air, and then your last three minutes of sleep as a

human."

"...And the reason for all that is...?" asked a very confused Harry.

"Three is a very holy number to morphia. Remember how I told you that

morphia are not immortal and their powers don't continue down a blood

line?"

"Yes," answered Harry, still confused.

"That's because there are only three original morphia. Myself, my brother

Hikiru and my sister Niba. We were created from earth, fire, water, air

and the blood of the Mother Goddess. That is why you have three of the

elements and three drops of my blood."

"And the sleep in between?" asked Harry.

"Well, I've never been too sure about that myself. I do know that while

you sleep you'll dream. Some will be good dreams, others not so much," was

Shikiru's only reply.

"Ah, ok. Um, I was wondering... well, you know how other creatures have

mates?" asked Harry nervously.

"Yes."

"Will I have one?"

"That is entirely up to you. You can go through a bonding ceremony that

will also turn you betrothed into a morphia. Not only will it give them

the same powers, but it also means that they will die the same time you

do. You would be the dominant part in your relationship, since you are the

original morphia in the pair," said Shikiru as she started to get all the

ingredients out of a pouch tied to her pants.

"What do you mean by dominant?" asked Harry, blushing.

"You will be stronger then your mate, you will be extremely protective of

them and you will always be on top," Shikiru explained.

"Oh…" was all Harry could say.

"Now hush up, its time for the "transformation."

"I thought you said there would be no transformation," said Harry.

"Oh, there won't. I just couldn't think of a better word. Now open up. It's

time."

End of Chapter 5

AN: yea, its kinda a cliffie but not really. I'm not going to write too much about the ceremony because there isn't much to it.

Now you know what a morphia is. ^-^

please review!

Iri


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: There's some violence at the end of the chapter, you'll have a

pretty good idea when it's coming and it doesn't last that long. I just

think it needed to be there.

A big thanks to all my reviewers. Didn't get quite so many for the last

chapter, but hey, what can ya do? I do really appreciate all the reviews I

have gotten. ^-^

Disclaimer: same as before

'dreams'

Chapter 6

Everything was dark. Nothing could yet be said about the mysterious

surroundings he was in. Slowly, his eyes started to adjust to where he

was. He was in a field. Not a small, green, neatly trimmed field. He was

in a field with long, flowing tan grass. He couldn't even be sure it was

grass. It didn't prick his sides like usually grass did. This grass felt

like silk under his body. There was a slight breeze, causing the grass to

sway. The sun seemed to be shining, but it didn't feel hot. He looked

above his head and saw a giant weeping willow above himself.

'Where am I?' were Harry's first coherent thoughts.

"Nowhere," replied a silky voice.

"How can I be nowhere? I'm obviously somewhere," replied Harry to the

bodiless voice.

"You are not on earth. You are neither in your body nor in your mind. You

are not with the Mother Goddess or in the bitter after life in hell. For

all purposes, you are in fact, nowhere."

"And how am I speaking too?" asked Harry.

"Names only complicate what I am. And what I am is who I am," said the

voice.

"I guess that means you won't tell me who you are either?"

"You guess correct. All you need to know is what I tell you. This is your

first dream, there are four more to come. In each you will speak to

someone or something that was close to you that will represent the power

of an element in you. The people you see will be like the four elements.

Fire will be strong, fierce and rowdy. Water's path is easily swayed but

anything in its path, as was the life of that person. Earth was

intelligent, strong, harmonized with those around them. Wind, will be

someone who was playful, young, probably too young to have died. They will

pass down the wisdom of their elements to you. Listen to them."

"And you? What do you represent?" asked Harry, starting to drift away from

this perfect world.

"I represent the Mother Goddess in you," was the last thing Harry heard

before dark surrounded him again.

"Wake up, little one. Time for the water."

Harry couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He could feel a small cup

raised to his lips. He then felt three single drops fall into his mouth.

"Good, now, back to sleep," said Shikiru, as Harry started to drift out

again.

He was back in the field again, only this time he opened his eyes

immediately. He couldn't hear anyone, or anything besides the breeze.

"Harry?" asked a gruff voice.

Harry looked over to his right to see a shocked, but happy Sirius Black

staring back at him.

"SIRIUS!" yelled Harry, jumping to his feet, only a moment later to be

enveloped in a hug by his godfather.

"Oh Harry, thank god you're all right. I wasn't sure what had happened to

you after... you know," said Sirius, hugging Harry closer.

"Sirius, I am so sorry! I killed you! How can you even look at me?!" cried

Harry, trying to pull away from his uncle.

"Stop that talk right now, Harry! That was not your fault. I know you were

only trying to do what you thought would save me. Honestly, Harry, I'll

never blame you for what happened. Especially since your going to bring me

back," said Sirius with a sly look on his face.

"What?" asked Harry.

"We can't talk about it now. I believe I have something to tell you. Let's

see... missed you, hug, bring me back, um... hmmm, nope. I believe that's

it. Wait! Yes! I am the water in you, Harry, my life has been turned

around so many times I couldn't even count. I've been manipulated,

wrongfully imprisoned and unjustly punished. I'm practically the very

definition of water.."

"Now, even though I have faith in you for rescuing me, I want you to know, if you can't, I will always be with you. I am your water." Sirius started

to fade away after he finished his sentence.

"Sirius! Wait! You didn't tell me how to free you!" cried Harry.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Harry felt the world around him falling into darkness as he was pulled

back into his own world.

"NO! LET ME SEE HIM AGAIN!" cried Harry as he was woken up from his second

dream.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now, its time for fire." Shikiru turned

to a bowl next to her. Inside where flames, and in the flames were three

small rocks. When Shikiru lifted them out of the fire, they remained on

fire.

"You think you're ready?" asked Shikiru as she brought the three rocks to

Harry's mouth.

"Yes," was Harry's only reply as his entire mouth became a flame, in a

fiery passion. The pain only lasted three seconds, but those seconds felt

like an eternity to Harry before he was sent into his third dream

Harry threw his eyes open, expecting to feel his throat on fire as it had

been just moments ago.

"It's okay, son, your throat is healed," said a male voice to his left.

"Dad?" said an unsure Harry.

"Ha, yea, I can't believe it either," said James, going over to his son,

bringing his son into his arms.

"I can't believe it! I thought I would never see you!" cried Harry, tears

streaming down his face as he pulled away to look at his father.

"I know, I never thought I would be able to hold my son again."

"Wait, Sirius said that I could bring him back, can I bring you and mom

back, too?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, you see, your mother and I have made peace with our

death. We've seen what you have become, we know we could do no better,"

explained James.

"NO! I need you! You're my parents!"

"We're happy, Harry. I've gotten to see you again, that was my only

regret. I've made peace, son, you must do the same."

"How?" asked Harry, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks.

"People make peace in different ways. I saw you, that was all I needed.

You, you have to live your life, grow up and marry, have children."

"Children..." Harry started to say.

"Yes children. With whomever you please, male or female" said James with a

knowing expression on his face

"Now, you'll be waking up soon. You must remember, I am your fire. I was

strong for your mother and Tom, now you must be strong for the world. Your

fire comes from me, always remember that."

"I love you, dad!" cried Harry.

"I love you too, son."

"Who did you see?" asked Shikiru.

"My father."

"You sound relieved."

"I finally got to meet him, and I know he's proud of me. I always wanted

to know what my father would think of my decisions."

"I'm sure he's very proud of you. Now, open up, three pinches of earth."

Harry felt the gritty dirty fall into his throat before falling into

darkness

"Harry?" asked a soft, feminine voice.

"Mom?" asked Harry.

"Oh God! Harry!" cried Lily as she brought her son into a bone-crushing

hug.

"Harry! I've missed you so much!" cried Lily, as she and her son wept at

seeing each other for the first time in 15 years.

"I know mom, I missed you too," sobbed Harry.

"How have you been, dear? Do you know why you're here?"

"I've been good, mom. I'm becoming a morphia."

"My baby. One of the strongest creatures in the magic world. I couldn't be

prouder!" said Lily as she brought her son back into her arms

"Thanks Mom," said Harry, returning the hug.

"I'm assuming that you already found out that you can't bring us back?"

asked Lily.

"Yes, I have," sighed Harry.

"Don't give me that look. We died to protect you, we've done our duty as

parents, we've made peace."

"I know, dad explained it."

"Yes, well, I thought you should hear it from your mother first."

"I can also assume that you know what element I am of you?"

"Earth?"

"Correct. I held my family together, even in the hardest of times. I will

keep you stable, Harry, I will be your rock. Never forget, I am your

earth."

"I know I must seam like a horrible rock right now, but I promise you, I

am."

"I believe you mom," said Harry, hugging his mother again.

"I have to go dear, but I'm always here." Lily pointed at Harry's heart.

"I know, mother. I love you," said Harry as the darkness closed in again.

"I love you too, Harry!" cried Lily, as Harry's world become dark once

more

"Your mother?" asked Shikiru.

"Yes, but who will I see next? I mean, besides Cedric, I don't really know

anyone else who died."

"Oh, you have, and you're closer to them then you think. Now, three deep

breaths."

Harry took his last breaths as a human, before returning to the darkness

for the last time.

Harry expected to see some other relative sitting next to him when he

awoke. He could so no other living being in sight.

"Hello?" called Harry.

"Behind you," said an extremely familiar voice.

Harry turned around and thought he was looking into a mirror. There in

front of him, was a being that looked exactly like Harry did.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you. The part of you that was killed the moment you met Ron, Hermione

and Dumbledore. I'd be considered your "dark" side. The truth is, I've

been waiting for you to realize who you really are." said Dark Harry.

"Who I really am? And what am I really?" asked Harry.

"An individual that has been tortured his whole life. Been betrayed,

beaten, broken, used, and by the people you thought loved you most."

"Do you go away too? Or do I get you back?"

"Technically, I never left you, but in a sense, you will get me back. When

you wake up we will be one. You won't hear voices in your head or

anything, but all those thoughts you had that were forbid in, like

Dumbledore deceiving you, will all become a simple reality in your mind."

"Well, then, I believe it will be a pleasure working with you." Harry

extended his hand to bind them together forever.

"Indeed, it shall." The two Harry's hands met and instantly Harry was

swept into darkness, for the last time.

"Who did you meet this time?" asked Shikiru.

"Myself, the real me."

"Feel any different?"

"Not physically, but my mind feels more at peace. I know I can get Sirius

back, that my parents never stopped loving me, and that Dumbledore no

longer has any authority over me."

"Damn straight he doesn't! You know, I think it's time we leave here."

"What about the rest of them and Vernon?" asked Harry, glaring at the cold

body on the floor.

"Hmmm, well, I believe you can use your imagination?" asked Shikiru,

turning back into the white wolf that had earlier attacked and killed

Vernon.

"How do I become that?"

"Feel it, become it," were Shikiru's only words of advice.

Harry didn't know what she meant, but he had an idea where to start. He

got down on four legs and started to think about a grey wolf. He tried to

imagine himself tearing through the flesh of his relatives, tired to think

of himself running free in the wild.

When he opened his eyes, he found that he was now a grey wolf, with

piercing emerald eyes, white fangs that glistened in the moonlight. He

also felt the urge to kill those that had hurt and watched him be hurt his

whole life.

'They will die' thought Harry.

'That's the spirit!"

The two wolves slowly crept into Dudley's room first.

'How do you want to do this?'

'I want him to be as scared as I was when he was bullying me. Then I'm

going to cut out his throat. He should die just as his father did.'

Harry slowly crept over to Dudley's bed. He gently knocked against the bed

frame until he felt the boy on it stir.

"Wha… who's there?" asked Dudley.

Harry growled softly.

"I mean it! Who's there?!" cried Dudley, becoming more frightened and

awake.

With a loud growl Harry jumped onto Dudley and brought his fangs to

Dudley's neck. Harry watched Dudley's eyes get huge before he bit into the

flesh in his mouth. Dudley couldn't scream as he chocked on his own blood,

suffocating, until he died.

'Hmm, nice touch, you never want it to end too soon.'

'I only wish he knew it was me.'

'You can make sure your aunt knows.'

'That's true,' replied Harry as they slowly started to creep into His

aunts room. Harry could tell she was already awake by the sound of her

breathing. He slipped through the door, only letting it open enough for

him to enter.

"Vernon? Is that you? What was all the commotion I heard earlier?" asked

Petunia.

"Oh, nothing dear Aunt. That was just the sounds of your son dying at my

hand," said Harry, rising from the crouching position he had been in.

"What?! That is absurd?! What have you done to my Dudleykins?!"

"Were you not listening to me? He's dead, go see for yourself. Harry went

to the door and opened it wide enough for Petunia to go out. She ran out

of the room and into her son's, where she found his body, dripping what

used to be his most precious fluid.

"NO! MY BABY! YOU MONSTER!" screamed Petunia, couching next to her son's

bleeding body.

"You get to live my dear aunt. See how it felt for my mother as she lost

everything that was precious to her!" yelled Harry. He turned and walked

out of the room, locking the door on his way out.

"Where to now?" asked Harry to the again human Shikiru.

"Diagon Alley," replied Shikiru, "you need a whole new look."

"Ha I thought so, too. How should we get there?"

"We fly, silly."

"How so I bring my stuff?" asked Harry, returning to Dudley's second room

where he was certain his uncle hid his stuff. He found it, lying under a

dusty blanket. Everything that had been outside the trunk was destroyed.

That included his broom, wand and some of his clothes. Vernon had not been

able to destroy anything else, so he had just thrown Harry's trunk to the

side.

"He destroyed my wand..."

"No matter, we can get you a new one if you please. We'll also have your

vision correct permanently, it really shouldn't be that hard," said

Shikiru, turning into a falcon.

"Wait, what about my stuff?" asked Harry.

"Whoops! Almost forgot, here, I'll shrink it for you." Shikiru put her

hands on the trunk and shrunk it to a size that Harry could hold in his

talons.

"Will I be able to do wandless magic?"

"Of course! I'll teach you myself. After we go to Diagon Alley and to

Gringotts, we'll be heading to Potter Manor, where we'll be able to

train."

"I have a manor?" asked Harry, turning into a falcon, grasping his trunk.

'Stop with the questions until we get there. Okay?"

'Okay, okay, goddess, you don't need to be so touchy.' With that

statement, Shikiru and Harry flew off into the night, on their way to

Diagon Ally, and someone a little more important to Harry then the

goblins.

End Chapter 6

AN: OK! I just wrote 8 pages, that is more then I have ever written for

this fic. I know not too much has started, but NEXT chapter I PROMIS Harry

and Draco meet, there might also be some confrontation with some of

Harry's "friends." BUT only if I get more reviews. I'm setting my

expectations low at 5 reviews, thats all I ask, 5. I spent many hours

typing, and I'm sick, SO take pity on me and review.

Thanx!

Iri


	7. Chapter 7

AN:ok, I got a good amount reviews. I was very happy about that. ^-^ I'm hoping for a larger number because this chapter is where it gets interesting. I know for a fact that some words are spelled wrong, and I'm still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested....

Thanx to all my reviewers! I love you all! Especially Dalton ^^

Disclaimer: Same

'thoughts'

**'inner thoughts' (**this only happens like...once)

Chapter 7

"Ah! Mister Potter, it is a delight to see you again. Would you like a room for the night, or will you be staying with us longer?" Asked Tom. Harry and Shikiru had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes ago. Shikiru had hidden in Harry's bag so they wouldn't cause any suspicion.

"I'll be staying a few days Tom, enough to gather some school supplies and then be on my way." replied Harry, paying Tom for three days.

"Alright then, I'll bring you to your room." Tom led Harry up the stairs to the furthest bedroom from the others. "I thought you would like your privacy."

"Thanks Tom, that's great. Oh, I would appreciate it a lot if you didn't mention I was here to anyone." said Harry, leaning into Tom to emphasis his point

"Of course sir." Tom turned away from Harry and left down the corridor

Harry entered the room and put his took his coat off. Shikiru, a mouse at the time, scurried out of the pocket and changed back into her normal form.

"Well, where were you planning on going today?" asked Shikiru, sitting on the bed and looking out the window at the morning crowds.

"I need to go shopping. I have no clothes that fit me or my style. I particularly like the muggle style of goth. I think it would suite me well." replied Harry

"Muggle London?"

"Muggle London." Confirmed Harry "I think I'm going to take a short nap. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in ages." said Harry, striping down to his boxers and crawling into the bed.

"Alrighty, I'm gong to go out, gather some potion ingredients. You can't get too much around here, but there are some essentials that I need to stalk up on. Need anything?" asked Shikiru, as she turned into an average looking witch. Still very long, blond hair but now she was only 5'2. She had on elegant robes that were obviously made from the finest material. She still had her golden eyes, but they weren't so vivid now. She looked like anyone you would pass on the street.

"Well, I'm off. Have a nice nap." Shikiru walked out the door as Harry fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV

'Goddess, this is boring.' thought Draco, as he followed his father down an ally way in Knockturn Ally.

Draco and his father were currently on their way to buy some rare potion ingredients for Severus, who was currently occupied with making potions for Voldemort.

"Keep up Draco, I don't want to around these filth much longer." said Lucius, as he passed by a group of poorer people then themselves.

"Yes father." replied Draco, trying harder to keep up with his father's long strides.

Finally, they reached the potions store.

"Stay in front. This wont take long." instructed Lucius, walking up to the counter. He and the owner whispered a few words before disappearing into the back room.

DRACO'S POV

Draco started to walk around the store, inspecting all the ingredients on the shelves.

'I don't understand why I had to come with him. Its not like I have any reason to be here...' thought Draco

"Fate?" said a silky voice behind Draco

Draco spun around and came face to face with a girl. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. They seemed to be made out of gold, with just the right amount of black specks to make them shimmer. The second thing he noticed was her hair. It was almost the same color as his, but whiter, like snow.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything." Draco tentatively replied, hand drawing close to his wand

"No? I could have sworn I hear you as why you were here...I'm terribly sorry, where are my ma

ners, my name is Anastasia." Shikiru put her hand out for Draco to shake. After a few moments of contemplating his next move, Draco decided that it wouldn't hurt to shake this girls hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia. But please, do not get off the subject at hand. I certainly did not say anything, but I do remember wondering that very question not too long ago. That can only mean that you were in my mind. But the more important question is why?" deduced Draco, looking straight into Shikiru's eyes

"Was that in your mind? I'm terribly sorry. You see, I'm very good in Ocumplamancy ( i know for a FACT that i completely butchered that, but i think you get what i mean), a little too good I'm afraid. Sometimes I can't keep my mind from just wondering about and sneaking into other's heads. I'm sorry if I intruded on a private thought." Said Shikiru, with a sheepish look on her face

"Well please try not to do it again. But, um, I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Why did you say it was fate I was going to be here?" asked Draco

"Oh, right. Well, um...I'm not really sure I should be telling you this...um, you are Draco Malfoy, correct?" Said Shikiru

"Yes..."

"And you know a certain Harry Potter?"

"Of course, everyone knows that smug git." replied Draco

**'You know, he didn't seem to be that smug in that dream you had last night. If I do recall he seemed more flushed...'**

'SHUT UP' cried Draco to himself

"Oh my..." Shikiru blushed and looked away

"What did you hear." said an angry Draco

"Nothing...." teased Shikiru

"Oh Lord" Draco looked away, never having been more embarrassed.

"No! Its my fault, I shouldn't have heard that."

There was a long pause before Shikiru finally spoke up

"Well, um, this should be easier to say."

"What?" inquired Draco

"How I know who you are. You see, I met Harry this summer. I was staying at my aunts house when I met him in the park. We became fast friends. Anyway, one day I was in his room, don't give me that look, nothing happened. I saw a book lying open on the table. I didn't mean to snoop but I looked down onto the page and I saw your name." explained Shikiru

'Potter was writing about me?! No, it was probably just about how much of a git I am to him and his friends' thought Draco

"Oh no! Not at all." said Shikiru, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"Please don't do that." sighed Draco

"Sorry. I just couldn't have you thinking that. You really don't know Harry, do you?" asked Shikiru

"Well, no. we've been enemies since we first met." replied Draco

"Do you want to be his enemy?" asked Shikiru

"No. I never did. I wanted to be his friend, and I tried. On the first day of school I offered him my hand and he refused it. It hurt my pride deeply. The only way I could think to react was with hostility, hence the rivalry." said Draco, looking away sadly

"Huh, I really think you need to to tell him that." Said Shikiru

"What reason does he have to listen to me?" asked Draco

"I can't really go into details, but Harry has...changed. Some things happened this summer and now we are staying in Diagon Ally. I think you should come with me." Shikiru started to pull the embarrassed Draco out the door when his father returned from the back.

"Ok Draco we can...Draco, who is this?" asked Lucius, looking sternly at his son.

"Pardon me Lord Malfoy. I am a friend of Draco's from school. I haven't seen him since the end of last year and I was going to bring him to lunch so we could catch up. I thought he was here alone so I started to pull him away. It was dreadfully rude of me to not ask him if he was alone. Would you wish to join us?" lied Shikiru smoothly.

"No, no. I must be returning to the Manor. Draco, I expect you home no later that 4 hours, is that clear?"

"Yes father, I shall return by then." replied Draco

"Alright son, I'll see you when you get home." with that, Lucius strolled out of the store and apaparated (sp? yea, that's wrong too. this is why i need a beta) back to the Manor.

"Ok, lets head to the Leacky Cauldron." said Shikiru, pulling Draco's arm into hers and dragged the protesting boy to their destination.

"Anastasia, please. Don't make me do this! Potter hates me! You must have read wrong, he'll just laugh in my face and go tell his mudblood and weasel friend about me!" cried Draco as there neared the inn.

"Whats there to tell?" asked Shikiru

"Well, for one thing that I'm a fag (FYI**,** I love my gays, so I don't want to have any flames about me using the word fag, just needed to put that out there.) , and for another that I'm crushing on Potter!" said Draco

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing." said Shikiru as they reached Harry's room. "Now wait here, I'm ganna talk to Harry."

"I really don't think..."

"Then don't. I'll be right back. Don't you DARE run away." said Shikiru threateningly

"Malfoy's don't run away from anything." said Draco with a stuck up look on his face

"What ever."

Shikiru entered the room, leaving Draco to nervously wait in to hall. Harry was currently still sleeping.

'I hate to wake him.' thought Shikiru 'Oh well'

"Hey! Harry!" Yelled Shikiru

"AWWWW!" yelled Harry as he was startled out of the wounder full dream he was having about a certain blond.

"Oh good, your up."

"Well yea I'm bloody up!" cried Harry, giving Shikiru an angry stare.

"I'm ganna wipe that pissed off look off your face when I tell you my news!" cried Shikiru

"What news?" asked Harry

"Ok. What if I told you that I found someone that I know a certain someone has a crush on." smiled Shikiru

"I would say what are you talking about..." said Harry, giving Shikiru an odd look

"Oh don't give me that! I know about your infatuation with Draco Malfoy."

"Wha...No!...I'm not...No! You got it all wrong...I." Stuttered Harry, trying to think up an excuse as he got a shirt and pants on.

"I had another dream about Draco last night. His hands were caressing my body as his tongue worked its way through my mouth. I needed him to touch me so bad I thought I..." Shikiru read from Harry's diary that she had accioed while Harry was stuttering.

"HEY! Thats mine!" yelled Harry, snatching up the book from Shikiru's hands.

"What? I've already read through most of these." said Shikiru, looking bored

"I don't care! These are my private thoughts and you have no right to read them!"

"Yea, ok. Anyway, as I was saying. I met someone very interesting today. Someone that was previously mentioned in said diary

"You didn't..."

"I did! I can see why you like him! He's hot!" said Shikiru, almost giggling

"What did you say?" Harry started to grow nervous

"Oh, not much. Just that you've changed. I thought I would leave that to you." said Shikiru, walking towards the door.

"What do you..." Harry stopped mid sentence when Shikiru opened the door to revel, Draco

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Well, I can see that this is ganna go somewhere fast. If you boys will excuse me, I'm going to go back for those ingredients. I completely forgot what I had been doing once I met Draco. Ta!" said Shikiru, pulling Draco into the room before leaving.

The tension was so thick in to the room that a knife couldn't cut it. (I couldn't think of anything else)

After a pause that felt like eternity to the boys, Harry finally spoke.

"Why are you here Malfoy?"

"Well, I met Anastasia in a shop not too long ago. She mentioned you and said that you had changed, I wanted to know what she meant." replied Draco

"Why would you care if I've changed or not? You've never cared about me in the past." replied Harry, taking a step closer to Draco

"On the contrary Potter, I've cared about you. I just had a different way of showing it." said Draco, also taking a step towards Harry.

'What are you doing?!' cried Draco's mind

**'Shush! Just go with it!'**

"You show that you cared by embarrassing me? That doesn't seem like caring to me." said Harry

"I was stupid. You rejected me in first year. My ego was shattered. I couldn't just let you get away with that. What would people have thought of me?" asked Draco

"I don't know. But you must have another reason for being here." said Harry, continuing to get closer to Draco

"Well, yes. Anastasia convinced me. She told me that you didn't hate me as much as I thought you did." said Draco

"What did she say exactly?"

"Not much. Mostly about how you've changed. How she found my name in a book of yours. I know that I'm important Potter, but I also know that my name is not in a book, yet. So that can only mean that you wrote it in a book. She also said that these were not hostile writings. Now, what were you writing about me Harry?" asked Draco, switching to Harry's first name, now that he was only a few feet away from the raven haired boy.

"You're right Draco. They weren't hostile at all. In fact, they were quite the opposite." replied Harry

"Now, thats what I suspected. When Shikiru mentioned the book, I assumed that you must have been thinking the same thoughts that I was." Draco decided that he had to put himself out there. What ever Harry said next would decide how the two boys regarded each other forever.

Harry was a little taken aback. He couldn't believe that the boy he had been lusting over actually returned his feelings. Nor could he believe that he was being so bold. Harry decided to just put it all out there.

"Well Draco, I'm glad you assumed that because you are right. I was having the same thoughts as you were." Harry and Draco were now only a foot away from each other.

"Well. That is most interesting Harry. What shall we do about it." Draco had a playful smirk on his face as he looked down at the slightly blushing Harry.

"Well, the decent thing to do would be for us to sit down and talk about this." replied Harry

"But...."

"But I can think of a much better thing to do with that tongue." Smiled Harry

"I was hoping that was where this was going." Draco cupped Harry's cheek and pulled their lips together.

This kiss was shy at first. Both boys just wanting to explore the others mouth, but it then turned to one for dominance. Neither boy wanted to give in to easily. Eventually, Harry was the first to succumb to Draco's invading tongue. Harry couldn't help but let out a little moan as Draco's tongue plunged into his mouth. Draco smirked into the kiss, happy to know that he was having this effect of Harry.

As they continued to kiss, Draco slowly brought his hand to Harry's waist. He was about to start unbuttoning Harry's pants when Harry pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, giving the smaller boy a worried look.

"I'm sorry Draco. I just...don't want to go that far that fast. I mean, I just found out like, 20 min ago that we were having the same feelings for each other. I know I must sound like such a loser for saying this but I just really want to take it slow." said Harry, drawing his arms around himself and looking away.

"Harry, I completely agree. I've never really known you. I want this to be a lasting relationship, contrary to popular belief, I am not a man whore." said Draco, pulling Harry into his arms and giving him a small peck on the forehead.

"Thanks for understanding Draco."

"Of course love. Ha, I wounder what your friends will think when they hear about us." laughed Draco, a beautiful sound to Harry.

"I hope it gives both of them heart attacks and they die." replied Harry in an icy tone.

"Oh? What happened with them?" asked Draco, peering down at Harry

"They've been using me this entire time! They were just following Dumbledore's orders. Making sure I stayed on the path of the light. Making sure that I never talked to the "wrong" people. Keeping me in line. Making it so that I could never make any friends besides them. Doumbledore probably paid them well." Said Harry angrily,

"You can't mean that all this time, they were just...pretending?" asked Draco

"Yes! Everything in my life has been a lie!" cried Harry, starting to sob into Draco's shoulder.

"Shush love. Its ok." said Draco soothingly, running his hand down Harry's back

Harry continued to sob. He had never really thought about this. He had known for awhile that his friends were really not his friends, but he could never bring himself to believe that it was all a lie. He cried until he fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Draco felt all of Harry's weight shift onto him. He picked him up, noticing how light he was, and brought him over to the bed. He took his shoes off and slid into the bed with Harry.

"Good night love." he kissed Harry's cheek and fell asleep next to Harry

This was how Shikiru found them, an hour later.

"Ah, how adorable." said Shikiru

She was about to leave when she heard someone banging on the door.

"DRACO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK A GIRL TO AN INN! YOU HAD BETTER MAKE YOUR SELF DECENT BECAUSE I'M COMING IN!" yelled an angry Lucius Malfoy, who had heard from a fellow death eater that Draco and some girl had gone into the Leacky Cauldron.

'shit' thought Shikiru as Lucius burst through the door.

End of chapter 7

AN: cliffie, I know. Ok, so I got almost 20 reviews for my last chapter. I REALLY want that again. ^-^ soooo, press the sexy review button, and the more reviews I get, the sooner you get to see Lucius's reaction. Oh, BTW, Draco doesn't have MPD or anything, he was just arguing with himself.

Iri


	8. Chapter 8

Silence crept into the room as Lucius slowly became aware of who his son was with.

"Draco, please tell me what is going on." Said Lucius in a deathly calm tone.

"Um..well, f-father, um, it's not what it looks like..."Stuttered Draco

"Well son, it looks like you and Potter. So I believe it is exactly what it looks like. What were you thinking Draco?! Bringing Potter to an inn?! I thought you were in here with some...hussy! But now that I know why you're really here..." before Lucius could finish, Harry jumped between Lucius and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest that you don't finish that sentence. I know that you don't approve of this relationship, but I can guarantee you that it won't go away just because you don't like it." Harry boldly stared down the elder Malfoy.

"Go away? Why would I want this relationship to go away? My son and one of the most powerful wizard in the world? Not to mention your connection with the Dark Lord. What more could I ask for my son?" Lucius gave a quizzical look at the boys.

Draco was the first to break the silence that followed Lucius's revelation.

"You really approve of this father?"

"Well, I certainly do not approve off how I found out. But, where is that girl I saw you with in the shop?" asked Lucius, searching the room until his eyes landed on Shikiru.

"Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Shikiru reached out her hand to shake hands with the shocked wizard.

"I wish I could say I've heard of you Miss..."

"Shikiru."

"What?!" Lucius would later deny yelping like that in such an undignified manner.

"Shikiru? You said your name was Anastasia?" asked Draco

"That is the name Harry gave to me, but my name has always been Shikiru." replied Shikiru

"It can't be! I've only read of you in ancient books. I thought you were a myth..." a shell-shocked Lucius started at the morphia.

"I can assure you I am no myth."

"There hasn't been a sighting of a morphia in generations, let alone one of the three original morphia." Said Lucius

"We don't make contact with humans much. Only to find those worthy of our gifts, like young Harry here." Shikiru walked over to Harry, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Harry? A morphia?" asked Lucius

"Wait, a morphia as in, a creature that can change into anything?" asked Draco, giving Harry a once over.

"The very same." replied Harry

"And you're one of them now?" Asked Draco

"Yes, I really hope you don't have a problem with this. I know it could be weird to be dating something that isn't human, but I think it can work. Right? Can it? If you're really uncomfortable with..."

Draco cut Harry frantic rant of with a warm kiss. It may have gone farther if Lucius wasn't still in the room.

"Boys, there will be none of that in front of me. The thought of my son being sexually active is still...odd to me." The faintest blush could be spotted on Lucius's face.

"Of course, sorry father." Draco apologized, though he didn't step away from Harry.

"And no Harry, I have no problem with you being a morphia. I just see it as another one of your wonderful qualities."

"Thanks Draco." Harry tried to hide the blush covering his cheeks by turning away.

"Father, when you barged in here you mentioned something about Harry's connection to the Dark Lord. You meant that as a good thing?" asked Draco

"I never told you this Draco because it was only privy to those the Dark Lord trusted the most. Harry is our Lord's godson. He is Harry's major godfather. He had a cursed placed on him by the same man who killed his parents. Dumbledore. The curse was one that if anyone told Harry who Voldemort really was, then Harry would die. Well, our Lord didn't want that so he never said anything. It was said that the curse would lose its effect once Harry turned 16. Dumbledore believed that he would have Harry under his full control by then. He didn't plan on Shikiru..." Said Lucius.

"I do enjoy fucking up human plans." giggled Shikiru, turning to sit on one of the nearby chairs.

"Then where have you been staying all this time?" Asked Draco

"I've been staying with my uncle, aunt and cousin. They've hated me ever since I was left on their doorstep. As soon as I could walk I was forced to do the chores and most of the cooking. I was treated as a slave. As I grew older my uncle found even worse ways to torture me." Harry had to pause

"What did he do to you, love?" Draco soothingly asked, gently rubbing Harry's arms.

"It started out with small things. A slap in the face if I burned something, maybe a punch. But then he became more violent. He started beating me regularly for no reason. Sometimes he was just drunk and he needed to vent. I was just the closest thing. Later he...he..he started to rape me. I didn't know what was happening! I was only 10! I didn't know...I was too stupid to understand...." Harry couldn't hold the sobs back any longer.

"Shh, Harry. It's ok. I'm here now. Those people will never come near you again, I swear." Draco vowed, holding the sobbing Harry closer to his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that." mumbled Shikiru.

"Why?" asked Draco, looking up from Harry.

"Harry already took care of them."

"What?" Draco looked back to Harry.

"Its true Draco. After I went through my...transformation, for lack of a better word, I killed my cousin. Shikiru had already taken care of my uncle."

"And your aunt?"

"I left her to suffer the fate of losing her family." replied Harry "I know I must sound horrible right now, but I felt it was the only way I could get any sort of closure..." Harry couldn't look Draco in the eye.

"No, love, I understand. I only wish you could have left your uncle. I don't believe that he suffered enough for his crime." Said Draco

"Thank you for understanding." Said Harry

"Of course love. Now, I've only read about Morphia in a few books. They were all very vague and only seemed to say that there were no morphia remaining. It didn't go into exact detail as to what their powers were." Said Draco

"I can give a little more incite into that then Harry can." interrupted Shikiru

"Is now the best time? Our Lord has been waiting for Harry's 16th birthday for a long time. He really wishes to see him. You're going to have to explain all this to him as well." explained Lucius.

"Ah, very true. Come on Harry, I think it's time that you meet your godfather." said Shikiru

"Yes, I've wanted to meet him, truly meet him, since I found out he was my godfather." replied Harry "Do you know where he is?"

"Lucius?" The group turned to Lucius.

"Yes, I know who where he is. He's residing in one of my hidden manors in Ireland. Come, I will appaparate us there now. Draco, would you like to take Harry?" asked Lucius, giving his son a knowing look.

"Yes, thank you father." Said Draco

"Very well, Miss Shikiru, if you would please take my arm." Lucius held out his arm to her.

"Hehe, so polite." giggled Shikiru, holding onto Lucius's arm as they pooped out of the room.

Once they were alone, Draco turned Harry so he could look into the tear-stained boy's face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I honestly thought you were treated as a prince at home. All those years, I was so angry with you. First you reject me, then I see you becoming so close with Granger and the Weasle, it was too much. The only thing I could think to do was be cruel to you. My heart kept telling me to stop, but my pride..." Harry silenced Draco with his finger.

"Shh Draco. All is forgiven. It's not like I wasn't a prick right back at you. I think a part of me knew. I just couldn't even stand to think that I was gay, let alone liking you." Harry embraced Draco

The couple stood in silence, basking in each other. Sadly, they both knew that they had to meet up with Lucius and Shikiru soon.

"We should go. I promise we can continue as soon as we talk to your godfather." Said Draco

"Good, because I really didn't want this to stop." replied Harry

"I know, love. Ok, hold on." Harry took hold of Draco. Seconds later he heard a pop, then he felt the ground as he landed on a hard floor.

"Welcome to our Emerald Island Manor, Harry." Harry opened his eyes, only to gasp in shock at what he saw. He had never been in such an elegant house. They had landed in the foyer. It was covered in a white marble, that seemed to have a emerald strings sewn through out it. There were several doors to his left and right, all leading into other rooms. In front of him was a giant stair case, also made out of marble. Candles were enchanted to float through the room, making it look even more beautiful.

"Draco, this is amazing." Said Harry in awe.

"Thank you young man." Said an elegant voice from the top of the stairs.

"Mother, how have you been?" asked Draco, once his mother reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry was able to get a better look at her.

Unlike most witches, she was not wearing robes. Instead, she was wearing an elegant ball gown, one that seemed to jump out of a painting from history. It was a dark red with black lace trimming, the lace skimming the floor around her tiny feet. She had a narrow face, with piercing blue eyes and her blond hair was hanging loose behind her, almost reaching to her narrow hips.

"And this must be Harry Potter. My, I was very surprised to hear from my husband who Draco was with. I was not expecting this. But, I trust your judgment Draco, and I think he will make a fine addition to the family." Said Narcissa.

"Your acceptance means so much, Mrs. Malfoy." said Harry, taking her hand and kissing it.

"So polite. Why don't you greet me like this Draco?" Asked Narcissa after Harry had released her hand.

"My greetings are fine mother. Where are father and the Dark Lord?" asked Draco

"They are in your father's study. Your father gave me a small explanation, but I expect the entire thing in detail at dinner." Said Narcissa.

"Of course mother." Said Draco taking Harry's hand and leading him to his father's study

"Are you ready?" asked Draco once they reached the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Harry, feeling more nervous than he'd felt in his life. This was almost worse than his first Quidditch match...

"Alright. I won't leave your side." With that, Draco opened the door, never letting go of Harry's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the intense lateness. I got a new beta, because I think my old beta had her child, congrats to her, and my new beta just got back to me. We decided to go through all my old chapters and re-do them and my original plan was to update that all at once. But time was passing, so I thought I would post this chapter and with my next chapter I would post the redone chapters. So keep an eye out for that.

With out further ado, chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shikiru

"And that's essentially my story," finished Harry. He had just ended telling the horrific tale of his childhood, friends, and betrayal. Like he promised, Draco never let go of his hand. The room was completely silent, no one knew what to say. The first person to break the silence was Tom.

"Harry, I had no idea..." started Tom.

"It's okay, Tom, you couldn't have done anything," said Harry.

"I could have tried to find someone to aid you. I had hoped that you and Draco would have become friends in the beginning..." Tom continued, ignoring Harry's words.

"No, Tom. I had already been corrupted by the time Draco reached me. Weasley already had it in my head that all Slytherins were evil. At that point no matter what Draco said would have gotten through to me," said Harry.

"Maybe I could have tried harder..." Draco thought out loud.

"NO! Everyone needs to stop this! No one could have stopped what happened to me!"

"Except for the people that caused you this pain," said Lucius.

"Well, yes, except for them," said Harry

"Tom can you explain this curse more?" asked Harry.

"You get straight to the point Harry," mumbled Tom.

"Well, originally I was close with James and Lily. I had started to recruit some of the younger generations into becoming Death Eaters. We weren't very large in numbers and I know how passionate young people can get. So, I decided to have Lucius try to get some students from Hogwarts. At first he couldn't find anyone who wasn't originally going to come to my ranks, such as Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Snape, etc. Then, one day he brings me news of some Gryffindors wanting to join the ranks.

I had never expected Gryffindors. I thought they were fiercely loyal to Dumbledore. So when I asked Lucius if he thought they were going to be spies, he immediately said No. He said he had been watching them for awhile and was positive that they weren't going to betray us. So I asked him to bring them in. That day I gained some of my most trusted followers, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus."

"Wait, they were all Death Eaters?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Since they were still young I never sent them to go on raids or anything. I wanted them to stay close to Dumbledore, try to get any information they could. That was my first mistake."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"At the time, I didn't know Dumbledore was as manipulative as I know now. When they got into their 7th year, he started to notice something was very different. That summer they spent most of their time with me. I taught them spells, potions and more dark arts, but I didn't give them the mark. This knowledge made them stronger, but it changed them. On the outside they looked darker, and they were. I hoped they wouldn't let it show at school, but unfortunately they did. Dumbledore picked up on it very quickly. He started to have meetings with them, trying to get information of what happened to them over the summer. Naturally, they wouldn't tell him and were wary of him. I had taught them how to bloke their minds off from intrusions. Dumbledore found that out in their first meeting. After he couldn't get anything out of them, he stopped asking them to "chat". I thought it was over and so did they. Then one day at the end of the year, Dumbledore did something I never though  
t he would. I was so naïve, I shouldn't have let them go..." Tom looked lost in a memory.

"Tom?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore had found a spell. Like a combination of Obliviate and the Imperius Curse. What it did was completely obliviate the memories of a certain topic, in this case their involvement with me. What it also did was allow him to create false memories, their allegiance to him, for example. He also created the fake prophecy about us to have them fear me even more. Last, he was able to have such a minute control over their actions that they would never notice.

He then told them that because of this prophecy they were on the top of my hit list. He then made sure that they had no contact with anyone whom he was not positive was on his side. I had no way of contacting them or getting some form of message to them. After they graduated he hid them in separate "safe" houses, such as the one in Godric's Hollow. Eventually they grew up and had you. I finally was able to find out where you were. It's true that on Halloween night I went to visit your family, but only to find out what had happened. When I got there, they went into hysterics. Then Dumbledore showed up. He told them that their purpose was fulfilled. He lifted the curse on them, so right before they died they could relive those memories, how they betrayed me, their cause. I can still remember their faces..."

"What about Remus and Sirius? Where were they? And Pettigrew? What about him?" asked Harry, getting closer to tears.

"Dumbledore never even knew that Peter was that close to them. He saw that he would follow them around constantly. But he never thought that Peter was involved in any of this. As for Remus and Sirius, neither of them was even close by when it happened. Remus had gone on a mission for Dumbledore and Sirius was at his home. That was one of the few things Dumbledore didn't take away from their memories. It was common knowledge that Remus and Sirius were together, even if they were constantly ridiculed for it. They truly did love each other. Anyway, while Remus was gone Dumbledore stunned Sirius and took him to the Ministry. He told them that the Potters were dead, except for their child, and that Sirius had given me the information to find them. Sirius never even had a chance to explain anything."

"But what about when he got out? When he was cleared? Wouldn't he have told everyone it was Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"He had no idea what had happened to him. All he remembered was when he awoke in Azkaban," said Tom.

A chilling silence filled the room. It was a lot of information for Harry to take in at once. Draco tried to sooth him, but Harry seemed to be lost in thought.

"What about the curse Dumbledore placed on you?" asked Harry, just above a whisper.

"It was very ancient magic, I believe. It was a curse that wouldn't allow me or anyone else that I told about this to tell you. Dumbledore knew that the only people that would find out would have gained that knowledge from me, so this curse wouldn't allow me or anyone who knew to tell you. They knew if you died because of this curse that I would kill them."

"Shikiru told me about a prophecy, one about you and I rising together, did Dumbledore know that?" asked Harry.

"Yes he did. He thought that maybe this would make the prophecy void," said Tom.

"Is that even possible?" asked Draco.

"Certainly. If someone prophesied that I was going to have ham for dinner on a certain night, then I could make the prophecy never come true by not eating ham on that night. It's just that most people don't know if they have a prophecy concerning them. So if I didn't know this prophecy, then I would have gone and ate the ham. Does that make sense?" asked Tom.

"Yes, it does," replied Draco.

"Good, are there any more questions? I know this must be a lot for you to take in one say," said Tom.

"Yes, I think this is all I want to hear for now, but tomorrow I may have a few more questions," answered Harry.

"Yes, of course. Draco, would you take Harry to the guest rooms?" asked Tom, standing up from his chair.

"Yeah," answered Draco, also rising, bringing Harry with him.

Draco led a dazed and tired Harry up the stairs and into the guest wing. Once they reached Harry's room, Draco let go of Harry's hand so he could leave him in the room, but Harry grabbed onto Draco.

"You promised you wouldn't leave," whispered Harry into Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I thought you would want to be alone," said Draco, clinging to Harry's waist.

"I don't think I can be alone right now," said Harry.

"Ok, we'll go to my rooms," replied Draco, leading Harry to his wing.

Once they arrived in Draco's rooms, Draco quickly got them both ready for bed. Harry was in such a state of shock from all this that he didn't even notice his surroundings until he and Draco were in bed.

"I can't believe that my family went through all that because of Dumbledore. I mean, Shikiru briefly described everything to me, but she never got into this much in detail. I never quite grasped how close they were, how much he ruined their lives, my life. It's so much to take in," said Harry.

"I know, love, but you held yourself together very well. I'm very proud of you," said Draco, bringing Harry closer to his body and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"It's so weird, we've only been together for a few hours and I already feel so close to you," sighed Harry.

"Hmm, that is weird," said Shikiru from the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" cried Draco, sitting up from his comfortable position with Harry.

"Well, it was boring downstairs so I decided to join you up here. But like I said, it is very weird that you two have formed this instant connection. Almost like it was destined..." Shikiru trailed off.

"What do you mean, destined?" asked Harry, "I thought you said that morphia didn't have mates?"

"Oh, well, see, the thing about that is, they usually don't. It is so unbelievably rare for a morphia to have a mate that we really don't mention it in our little speeches," said Shikiru.

"But there have been morphia mates in the past?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah, one or two. But these couples were both extremely powerful. They also had some form of connection before one of them was turned. It's usually love, but hate can be a pretty strong emotion too," said Shikiru, looking at the boys.

"I don't hate Harry," said Draco firmly.

"Yes, yes, I know. But at one point you two did hate each other," said Shikiru.

Neither of the boys looked at each other, they wanted to put all that behind them.

"I don't know why I never considered it a possibility," said Shikiru out loud.

"What would this mean exactly?" asked Harry.

"Well, morphia mates are similar to other creature mates. You will go through a bonding ritual, you'll share a bond, and oh yeah, Draco will become a morphia as well," said Shikiru.

"What?! Why would Draco have to become a morphia too?" cried Harry.

"Why are you so angry about that?!" yelled Draco.

"Because I don't want your fate to be decided for you! I don't want you to have to make this life altering decision now!" said Harry.

"Harry, if we truly are mates, then I would never feel complete without you. Even before we bonded I could feel a connection with you. I don't think I could ever leave you," Draco finished in a whisper.

"It's true, Harry, this was fate's work. Neither of you will ever feel complete if the other is not around," said Shikiru.

Harry didn't know what to say. Part of him was ecstatic that Draco and he could live together for how ever long they wanted and would never have to separate. Another part of him was angry that he no longer had a choice in this.

"Harry, please say something," said Draco.

Harry looked at Draco and could see unshed tears forming in his eyes. He could also see the love for him deep in those silver pools.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way, love. Part of me was just angry that fate was ruling my life once again. But I think this time I really won't mind," smiled Harry at Draco. Draco stared into Harry's eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips in a tantalizing kiss.

"Aw, so sweet," said Shikiru.

"Get out!" cried both boys.

"Fine, fine. I can see where I'm not wanted," said Shikiru before disappearing out of the room.

"She's going to be fun to deal with," sighed Draco.

"That she is. Lets try not to think about her right now though," said Harry, bringing Draco's lips back to his.

"I guess I could try," said Draco, before he was lost in Harry's passionate kiss. 


	10. AN

AN: Yes, I know. The one time I'm updating in several months and it's a author's note. I HAVE A GOOD REASON! So in the beginning of this story I had not beta, but I realized that was stupid and so I got one. My original beta had her baby a few months ago, which is sooooooooo cool for her, but I didn't want to burden her, so I got a new one. My most recent beta and I have been working on re-vamping all my chapters, which I will be updating NOW. She is going through some very tough family issues right now that need all her time. So, I personally do not feel comfortable without a beta right now. SO, I'm either going to wait for her, OR I will get a new beta.

So that's kind of what this is. If you are interested in being my beta please leave me a message. I'm putting this here first before I look elsewhere. I'm thinking if I don't get any response in about a week I'll go somewhere else.

Once again, I'm really sorry. But check out the old chapters because most of the errors should be fixed!

Iri


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Hey! Ok, for those who actually read this I thought I'd give an explanation as to why it's been so long. I'm still a student so I spend a lot of time doing school related things. I also play a varsity sport, so that means practice every night. Since we made districts, we didn't finish until November and then I had to deal with the indoor season. BUT, it's now Christmas vacation and I'm going to try and get a chapter out there before midterms. Thank you so much for your patience!

NOTE:I'm FINALLY UPDATING MY OTHER CHAPTERS, MY BETA READ THEM OVER AND SHE CHANGED A FEW THINGS. NOTHING THAT WILL CHANGE THE STORY BUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, CHECK IT OUT!

Iri

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Chapter 10

A week passed and the happy couple spent it in ignorant bliss of the world around them. Most of their time was spent learning everything they could about each other.

"What's your favorite color?"

Draco turned in Harry's arms to look up into his eyes with a quizzical stare.

"Really? Haha, well, I've always loved the color green," replied Draco.

"Why? Because it's the color of Slytherin?"

"Well, that's part of it. The other reason was… well, it's kind of embarrassing to admit."

"Please? Tell me?"

"It's the color of your eyes," said Draco, looking up into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Aw, you're so sweet," cooed Harry, nuzzling his nose with Draco's.

"I want to make you happy Harry, you're really important to me," said Draco.

"Draco, you're really important to me too. This past year has been so rough, ha, you're the first good thing to happen to me in… wow, I can't even remember."

Draco turned around completely, so he was straddling Harry's lap.

"Harry, as long as there is still breath in my body, I promise you I will make sure those bastards never hurt you again," Draco stated, cupping Harry's face in his palms.

"And I promise to protect you from anyone who may want to do you harm as well," Harry replied with equal vigor.

Harry brought his and Draco's lips together in a passionate kiss. This was nothing like their first kiss. There were no tentative lips, only fiery passion. Harry thrust his tongue into Draco's eager mouth. Draco was still in a state of shock over Harry's sudden dominance, but he greatly welcomed it.

"Woah, Harry where did that come from?" Draco asked, his cheeks flushing.

"Draco, since we've been together you've seen me cry, what, 3, 4 times? I just wanted you to know that I do have the ability to be dominant in our relationship," Harry replied, looking down at a blushing Draco.

"Dominant? And who ever said you'd be on top?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry, who had an almost animalistic look in his eye.

"Because I just know," Harry said, breaking the gap between his and Draco's lips again.

"You know, no matter how many times I walk in on this, it's still so cute!" squealed Shikiru, who had suddenly appeared in the room.

"And no matter how many times you walk in, it's still extremely rude!" cried an exasperated Draco.

"Really? Cause I still enjoy it," Shikiru said while crossing the room over to Draco and Harry.

"Can we help you?" asked Harry, getting off of Draco and looking at Shikiru.

"Well, I figured since our last visit to Diagon Alley ended in… this, we should go back to get what we actually needed. Didn't you talk about getting a new style?"

"Oh yea, I kinda forgot about that," said Harry, getting up to put on some less ravished clothes.

"But Harrrry! I want to stay here, on this couch with you," Draco whined, following Harry to his closet.

"Hun, I promise, when we get back I will make this trip worth your while…"

"Uhhhh, fine. I'll go change and meet you in the foyer," said Draco, kissing Harry on his way back to his room.

"You two are good for each other," Shikiru stated.

"Yea, I still can't believe that a month ago if you told me I'd be with Draco Malfoy now, I'd laugh my ass off," replied Harry, throwing on a baggy shirt and jeans that were too big for his still small frame.

"We really need to get some more food into you. You're quite skinny for a morphia."

"You sound like Mrs. Weasley."

"You seem sad to think of her…"

"She was like a mother to me. It still hurts to think about what she said…"

_Flashback_

_Harry sat with Neville, one of the few people who would still talk to him, during breakfast. He sat quietly while the morning post came in, not expecting any mail for himself. He looked up to see Pig flying at him, carrying what seemed to be a red letter._

"_God no," Harry whispered as he watched the letter get closer to him._

_Pig dropped the letter on Harry's plate. The entire Hall went silent, waiting to see what the letter said._

"_Harry, it's better to just get it over with," Neville whispered._

_Harry sighed and opened the letter and the angry voice of Mrs. Weasly filled the Hall…_

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BRING YOUR FILTYH IDEAS INTO MY SON'S LIFE! AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU, YOU REPAY US WITH THIS?! I TREATED YOU LIKE A SON! HOW COULD YOU TURN INTO SUCH A DISGUSTING…I CAN'T EVEN BRING MYSELF TO SAY WHAT YOU ARE! SINCE YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO SLEEP WITH MEN, YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN MY HOUSE! NEVER CONTACT ANYONE IN MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!"_

_The letter ripped itself apart when it was finished, leaving the Great Hall in complete silence. Until, of course, it erupted in laughter. Harry couldn't bear to listen to the jeers coming from those he had once considered friends and fled the Hall._

"Harry, I'm so sorry," said Shikiru, looking at the floor

"It's okay. There was nothing you could do." Harry sighed and left the room to go find Draco.

"Though, on a plus side, you did a good job dominating your mate!" yelled Shikiru at Harry's retreating back.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you dominated the kiss, you told him you'd be on top, you were grinding down on him…"Shikiru started to trail off.

"How long were you watching? Jeez, will Draco and I ever really be alone?!"

"… Sure?" Shikiru stated with a cheeky look in her eyes.

"Uhhhh," Sighed Harry, walking out of the room.

"Oh, by the way, as much as we'd loved to be stalked through our shopping, would you mind letting us go alone?" Harry had turned around to ask Shikiru

"HA! Fine" Agreed Shikiru

Harry nodded and left the room, not turning around this time.

Harry wanted to find Draco's rooms, but he knew that the house was huge and any attempt at finding Draco was nearly impossible. So, he settled with going to wait for Draco by the beautiful marble stair case he had encountered when he first arrived.

As Harry walked, he thought about all he had learned over the past few days. He was a morphia, he was with the man he had been dreaming about for years, and he had a family. That was the biggest to him. He now had Tom and he knew he could eventually get Sirius back, maybe get Remus as well. For as long as he could remember all he wanted was a family and he once thought he had found it with the Weaslyes.

"Harry? You there?" asked Tom, coming from behind one of the many doors.

"What? Oh, yes. Of course. I'm just thinking," Harry replied.

"May I ask about what?"

"It's nothing. Just scattered thoughts. Everything's different. In my craziest dreams I never thought my life would lead me here. I always thought I'd be trying to kill you and you me. It's just hard to take in."

"I can understand. I was never sure if I'd ever see you again. It was easier to live with what had happened to you by believing you were at least somewhat happy with your friends…"

"It must have been hard," Harry whispered.

"No, Harry, what's hard is what you went through. What I went through was just… troubling."

"Don't belittle what happened to you!"

"Harry, I …" Tom was cut off my Draco entering the room and Harry immediately going to his side.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Yes. Tom? Can we talk later? I really want to discuss more things."

"Of course, Harry," Tom said, leaving the two boys to shop.

"Where would you like to go?" Draco asked.

"Well, I know we need to go to Diagon Alley at some point, but I think I'd rather we go to muggle London first."

"Hmm, interesting. Okay, how do you want to get there?"

"I think we should fly."

"Do you have your broom?" asked a perplexed Draco.

"Broom? Silly Draco, I don't need a broom, I can fly," laughed Harry.

"Yes, maybe you can, but I can't. Hold on, I'll go get my broom." Draco started to walk back to the house when Harry grabbed his wrist.

"That won't be necessary. You can fly with me. Just hold on tight." Harry held on to Draco's shoulders, while Draco gripped Harry's waist. When Harry felt they were secure, he imagined strong wings coming out of his back. Like changing into the wolf, his wings seemed to appear just with him thinking about it.

"Wow Harry, your wings are amazing. What did you decide to change to?" Draco sighed, gazing up at his wings.

"An angle, I've always loved their wings. Just wait love, you're going to get them, too." Harry laughed, flapping his wings and bringing them up into the air.

All Draco could do was hold on tighter to Harry's neck, as the wind whipped by. At first he wasn't sure if he could look down, but he knew that Harry would never drop him. So eventually he was able to watch the blurry scenery around as they neared London.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't people going to see us once we land?"

"Muggles only see what they want to see, plus, we're going extremely fast, they won't notice," Harry replied as he set Draco down on the top of a building. They received a few curious glances from the workers in the building as they came from the roof, but ignored it.

"So, where are we going?" asked Draco, looking down between his and Harry's hands, wondering if they could walk through the streets holding hands.

Harry, sensing what his love was thinking, took a hold of Draco's hand.

"You sure?" asked Draco, looking around at the glares they were receiving.

"I'm more then sure. Why?" Harry was confused as to why Draco would feel so nervous.

"Well, ever since I can remember, I've been told that being gay was a disgusting choice that could be avoided with finding the right spouse of the opposite gender."

"Wait, this is what your parents told you? They seemed fine with us."

"No, my parents were more tolerant. Yea, I know, I still don't understand it. Few in our community are actually okay with homosexuality, I guess I was just lucky."

"I wish I had been so lucky. My relatives hated everything different, including myself. I never felt the need to tell them I was gay, but I can only imagine my uncle would have taken pleasure in my punishment," Harry sighed, looking at the ground as they walked.

"Your relatives were disgusting, horrible people. Don't even think about them," Draco snapped, clutching Harry's hand even tighter.

"It's okay Draco; I'm… getting over it." Harry sighed, knowing that it would take time to undo all the damage that his relatives had done to him.

"It doesn't matter now. I have you; I have Tom and your parents. I actually have a chance at having a family." Harry couldn't help but smile at this thought.

"Now, enough of this talk, we can be depressed later. I want to shop!"

"What about this place?" asked Draco, pointing at a store that seemed to have an air of darkness around.

"Why not?"

Harry and Draco entered the store, looking around. All the clothes were either black or neon colors. Both boys thought this was a weird combination, but thought it was interesting. Neither knew where to begin looking, until a bubbly girl came bouncing over to them.

"Hello sweet hearts, my name's Debbie, is there anything I can help you with?" Asked the girl, short pink hair bouncing as she talked. Draco noticed her piercings immediately. There was a stud in her nose, one through her lip, a bar through her eye brow and at least 6 in her right ear, 4 in her left.

"Hun, as much as I enjoy you staring at me, could you quit it?" asked Debbie, finding the blonde's stare a bit unnerving.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just admiring your piercings. I'm debating if I should get some myself."

"Well, we have a credited piercing staff and facility, so if you want you can do that here. Now, before that, what about clothes? Not gonna lie, you're a bit out of style," Debbie stated, looking at Harry's and Draco's clothes, which looked remarkably the same.

"Well, these aren't mine, I had to leave home unexpectedly and I've been using his," said Harry, glancing over at Draco.

"Oh, so you don't have any style?" asked Debbie, looking at Draco.

"I have plenty of style! Everything I own was bought in the most expensive boutiques and is made out of the finest materials!"

"Yea, but do you like them? Do they fit your personality?"

"You mean pompous and arrogant?" Harry said laughing.

"Shut up!" said Draco, hitting Harry lightly on the shoulder.

"Well dear, you have to admit, until a few weeks ago that's how you were to me…"

"Um, boys? I hate to break up this adorable fight, but have you made a decision as to if you want new clothes?" asked Debbie, getting slightly frustrated by the bickering.

"Yes, we do," replied the boys at the same time.

"Good! Now let's see what we have…"

The next two hours were spent with Debbie shoving clothes into the boy's arms, demanding that they try on many outfits. By the end, Draco and Harry had enough clothes to last them a life time.

"So, what about those piercings?" Debbie asked after ringing up their purchases.

"I'm not sure, what do you think, Harry?"

"I think it would be interesting, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I don't want anything that could damage this beautiful face," Draco mused.

"Prick!" Harry coughed.

"But, I was thinking about maybe a bar through my cartilage," said Draco, giving Harry a look that clearly told him he was not amused with the prick comment.

"I think that would look great! I'll send you back to Mark." Debbie pointed to the back of the store, where there was a door to what they assumed to be where the piercing took place.

As they made their way to the back, Draco turned to Harry.

"Don't you want anything pierced?"

"I was thinking about getting a bar through my ear too. I thought… never mind." Harry looked down at the floor.

"No, tell me." Draco stopped them so Harry could tell him what was wrong.

"Well, I was thinking maybe if I got a bar through my ear… we could match. But that's stupid, forget I even said that." Harry tried to walk away when Draco grabbed his arm and forced Harry to look at him

"I don't think it's stupid. I think it's the cutest thing you've ever said." Draco brought his lips to Harry's, trying to show him how much it meant to him that Harry wanted to do that.

The kiss ended when Draco heard a distinct cough in the background. The boys broke apart to look over at the source of the cough, Debbie.

"As much as I love two boys kissing, and trust me when I say I do, I think you should get your ears pierced." Debbie led them through the door into the back room.

"Mark! Got some new meat for you!" Debbie yelled as they walked into the room

"New meat?" asked Draco, his voice trembling a bit.

"Sorry hun, it's just what we say. Don't worry; Mark will take great care of you." Debbie left the room as a young man, maybe in his 30's entered the room. He had several piercings; the most noticeable were in his ears. He had gages in his ears that Draco was sure he could stick his hand through.

"What can I do for you?" Mark asked.

"We both want to get bars through our cartilages," Harry replied.

"Well, how about you two pick out the bars from our selection and I'll be with you in a minute."

Harry and Draco looked through the selections they had. They both decided on 12ga stainless steel bars.

"Ready?" asked Mark, returning to the room.

"Of course."

Within 20 minutes, Harry and Draco were leaving the store with several bags and matching piercings.

"So, to Diagon Alley?" asked Draco.

"Sounds good, but could we change first? I'm sick of your clothes, no offense love."

"None taken… I guess."

They made their way to a bathroom in the back of a small café. Harry decided to put on a pair of tight black pants, which hugged his body in all the right places. He then put on a black and purple striped long sleeved shirt, then putting on a black Mindless Self Indulgence T-shirt over the striped one. He had listened to the band at the store and decided he wanted to get a shirt and a CD. He had asked Debbie about getting a walkman, but Debbie laughed and told him he needed to get an Ipod. Harry remembered Dudley getting an Ipod, but Harry never really paid attention. To finish the outfit, Harry put on the new pair of grey converse that he had purchased.

Draco was putting on a pair of tight grey pants. He decided to put on a green fishnet shirt. He then threw on a Dir En Grey shirt, another band they had heard while they were at the store. Last, he put on the same converse that Harry had bought, except his were black high tops.

Harry and Draco exited their stalls at the same time. Their eyes immediately scanned each other's bodies, being able to get a better view of each other in their new clothes.

"Wow Harry, you're hot," awed Draco, mouth watering as he eyed Harry's body.

"I could say the same for you love," Harry stated, slaunting over to Draco, grabbing the blonde's waist as soon as he got close enough.

Harry brought his lips to Draco's in an instant. Draco moaned under Harry's lips. In his mind it had been too long since he had last felt Harry's lips on his. He never wanted the kiss to end, but he knew he didn't want his first time to be in a bathroom.

"Harry, we need to go to Diagon Alley. I promise we can continue this later," Draco sighed, pulling his lips away from a very unwilling Harry.

"You bet your ass we'll continue this…" growled Harry, pulling Draco though the café and into another building. When they got to the roof they shrunk their bags and Draco climbed into Harry's waiting arms.

"Ready love?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

Harry lifted them into the air. He didn't have to travel far, and he was soon landing in an alley. He let Draco go and took his hand and began to leave the alley. Before they reached the street, he was stopped by Draco.

"Harry, do you really want to be seen as this? I mean…" Draco began to trail off.

"No, I want them to see the real me. After this school year everyone probably already knows," sighed Harry, looking out into the street.

"Yes, but if you really want, you can probably ignore it…" whispered Draco.

"No, Draco, I love you. I want everyone to know that. I don't care if they think I've gone dark. I have gone dark. The sooner everyone realize that, the better."

When they arrived at the street, the atmosphere seemed to change immediately. People stopped to gawk at the two strangely dressed men holding hands. Harry was just waiting for someone to recognize him…

"POTTER!" someone shouted from behind the boys. Harry knew who it was the instant he heard the voice.

They turned around and came face to face with the entire Weasley clan, plus Hermione.

"Potter? Why the fuck are you here? And with Malfoy? What? You had to be queer and go to the dark side?" sneered Ron.

"Fuck off Weasley, I'm not bothering you, so just leave me alone," said Harry, getting angrier.

"Not bothering anyone? You're flaunting your disgusting lifestyle for the world to see and are dressed like a couple of whores," fumed Mrs. Weasley, trying to shield her children away from the "horrid" sight.

"Mom, is this really necessary?" Fred asked.

"Yea mom. Harry's always been kind to us," George agreed.

"How can you say that? Look at them! It's disgusting!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George looked at each other then walked over to stand beside Harry and Draco.

"No mom. What you're saying is disgusting. Harry is our friend," said George.

"So you're willing to leave your family for these… boys?!" spat Mrs. Weasley.

"You're going to kick us out because we stand by what we think is right?" asked Fred disbelievingly.

"I don't want to, but if that's what it takes for you to see the light, then yes I will," replied Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George looked to each other to make their decision. Harry and Draco could only watch the twins throw away the only family they had.

"We will stay with them," Fred and George said.

"Fine, that's your decision," replied Mrs. Weasley, leading her daughter and husband away, while Ron and Hermione stayed.

"Are you happy now Potter?! You've destroyed my family!" cried Ron.

"How could you do this Harry? And to Mrs. Weasley, she was like your mother!" said Hermione.

"How dare you lecture me about family! You abandoned me when I needed you most! You deserted me, left me to fend for myself in that school! You were my best friends and you betrayed me!" screamed Harry.

"Betrayed you? We never betrayed you!" Said Hermione

"I know about your little plan with Dumbledore. You only became my friend to spy on me. I can't believe I couldn't see it…" Harry was lost in the painful memories of the past year.

Draco brought Harry into his arms and held the slightly trembling boy.

"God, is that necessary?" asked Hermione, looking away from the embracing couple.

"Yes Granger, it is," sneered Draco, holding on to Harry even tighter.

"Fucking fa…" Ron wasn't able to finish that sentence because Harry had snapped out of Draco's arms and now had Ron by the throat.

"Don't you dare use that word! You have no right to judge us! You have no idea who we are! You fucking bitch!" screamed Harry, squeezing Ron's throat.

"Harry!" yelled Draco and the Twins, trying to get Harry off of Ron. Only Draco could understand why Harry was so strong. It took all of them to get Harry off of Ron.

"What the fuck are you!?" cried Ron, looking in fear at Harry and Draco.

Harry looked at Draco, then at the crowd of people who had gathered around them. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Draco's hand and ran through the crowd. He and Draco continued through the Alley until they reached a secluded area. Harry couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. Draco couldn't think of a way to stop Harry's pain. All he could do was hold the man he loved and let the tears flow. Harry cried until he thought his entire body would dry up from lack of water. He poured out all the painful emotions that he had kept bottled up for so long. Eventually the tears began to subside.

"Thank you, Draco," croaked Harry.

"Shh, no Harry. It's okay. Do you think you could bring us home?" whispered Draco.

"Yea, I think so. What about shopping?" asked Harry.

"Shopping? Fuck shopping. We can leave now," Draco stated firmly.

"Okay, let's go," said Harry, raising to his feet, holding Draco in his arms and bringing them both home.

AN: YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm so excited this chapter is done. It means I have something new out there! I did not abandon you! ^-^ AND its my longest chapter. Can't wait to see what everyone thinks. Maybe I'll even get my 100th review… 

Iri


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I have no excuse for my long absence, so I'm not going to even try. I think I've lost my beta, my own fault, so there will be several grammatical errors and what not. For that, I also apologize. But, as a new college student this is all I can do. I will do my best to update more and I hope who ever still reads my lovely little story enjoys what I have to write.

Iri

Chapter 11

It had been about a week since the "incident", as Draco often referred to it as, and Harry was well on his way to becoming a much stronger Morphia. He and Shikiru spent many an hour both training physically and mentally. Harry had learned a great deal of the Morphian past.

"There used to be a great many more of us." Shikiru pondered out loud one day, during a rather lengthy training session

"What happened?" asked Harry

"As I told you before, there is the Mother Goddess. She had three children. Hikiru, Neba and myself. Morphias live forever, young Harry. But just because you can live forever does not mean you can never die. Granted, it is extremely hard to kill a Morphia, it is not impossible. It's sad, but many times Morphia end their own lives. You may morph into any creature imaginable. A vampire, an angel, anything your heart desires. But with that creature comes the same weaknesses as well as strengths. As a vampire, you have greater speed and strength then many other creatures. But when the sun rises, you will burn to death.

Originally, my sister, brother and I created many Morphias out of those we felt were worthy. We could not turn those who were selfish or cruel or would take their new powers and use them for evil. We would end up with a huge population of Morphia and no mortals. A world full of those who refuse to die? I don't think so.

We try to stay out of human affairs as much as possible, but when we see those worthy enough to have our powers, we do share them. But we can't have so many Morphias running around that it becomes a common thing. We are special, elite."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I have not a clue where my brother or sister are. We don't stay in touch much. I know of a small colony, in the deepest parts of Siberia. Many of those turned had one, very specific purpose in their lives, not unlike you Harry. And after their battle was over, and they felt their duty was done, they wished to live in peace. So, they found a small area in the debts of Siberia and settled down there."

"Isn't it cold in Siberia?"

"Quite. But, turn into a vampire and your rarely feel the cold. There are enough animals there to feed a small colony, as well as having food imported to them."

"So, you're saying that once I defeat Dumbles I'm going to take Draco and live in a cold, barren dessert?" Harry hadn't had much time to really consider what he would do with his life after he defeated Voldemort, or Dumbledore. Until a few weeks ago he assumed he would defeat Voldemort and die, defeat Voldemort and become and Auror, or just die. Because really, what were his options?

"What? When did I say "When you defeat whoever is you need to defeat you must go live in Siberia?" When did those words come out of my mouth? Silly boy. I'm just saying it was an option. There are others who have gone from city to city, living their lives, changing their appearances. But in all honesty, I've seen more of those kind end their lives sooner than those who have lived in the community."

"Oh, alright then. Are we done for the day? I haven't seen Draco all day." Harry ungracefully whined

"You sound like a child."

"I am a child."

Shikiru sighed and looked at the boy who had finally started to grow into his frame, a combination of Shikiru's training and Draco's force fed diet. It was hard to imagine that in reality, this boy was truly just a child. A child that was far too young to be dealing with everything that had been handed to him.

"Ok, fine. Go. Have fun with your lover." Shikiru's voice traveled through the air and she disappeared.

Harry didn't even bother to say thank you to his teacher. His mind was already on his pale, human lover.

'Human.' That word haunted Harry's thoughts. Draco, the man he loved most in this world was still a human. A mortal. The thought made Harry's skin crawl, but he couldn't bring himself to take Draco's humanity away. He was not completely sure if Draco even wanted to be with him forever. Their relationship had been moving so fast that they never really had time to just sit down and discuss what they were going to do with their lives. He hoped, he truly hoped, that Draco wanted to be turned into a Morphia and lives the rest of his days with Harry. But Harry had learned from a young age the assuming anything is the worst possible thing to do.

Harry's musing was cut short when he was suddenly knocked down by a very human wall named Draco Malfoy.

"Miss me?" laughed Harry as Draco hugged his midsection

"Just a bit." Came the muffled reply of his blonde lover

"It's Ok, I missed you too." Harry returned Draco's embrace by bringing his arms around Draco's shoulders

The couple remained in the hallway in their silent embrace until Harry realized exactly where they were

"Um, want to bring this back to your room love?" asked Harry, already beginning to pick Draco and himself off the ground

"Yeah, sure." Draco let himself be taken off the ground and they returned to Draco's room

"So, what did you do with your day love?" asked Harry as he led Draco over to the couch

Draco decided to make sure he was completely comfortable before he broached the subject that had been plaguing his mind all day

"Harry, you love me, right?" Harry looked down at Draco, who was currently curled up in his lap

"Draco, you are my mate, my other half. I love you with everything I am. Where is this coming from?"

"It's just…you haven't turned me yet…and I was afraid you were having second thoughts about me." Draco couldn't bring himself to look the raven haired teen in the eye, afraid of what his next words would be

"Draco, the process of turning…its hard. It's draining, both physically and emotionally. I just want to make sure you want to be with me forever before I make you go through that pain." Harry pulled Draco closer to him as he gave his explanation

"I do love you Harry. I've had feelings for you since I met you. Over time they have only grown stronger and after spending these past few weeks with you, I can't imagine a life without you." Said Draco, allowing Harry to pull him closer

"I believe you love, and maybe I've just been preoccupied with everything that's been happening so quickly lately. Draco, if you want to be turned, and you're doing this for you and not me, then I will ask Shikiru to turn you." Said Harry as he stroked the blonde's hair

Draco tilted his head to look at Harry's eyes. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share everything with you, including what you are. Harry, I want to become a Morphia." Draco had never been more sincere about anything in his life

"Alright love, I'll talk to Shikiru about changing you. But it's late, you should go to sleep."

"Thank you Harry." Draco sighed contently and snuggled back into Harry's chest

"Love, when I said sleep I meant in your bed, not on me." Laughed Harry as he looked down at his sleepy lover

Harry waited for a reply but he never got one, Draco was already fast asleep on his chest. Harry chuckled and brought the sleeping boy to his bed and laid him down.

Harry retreated back to his own room, where he quickly followed Draco into the land of dreams.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

After the whole scene in the Alley, both the boys were reluctant to return and get their books. Lucius volunteered to be the one to retrieve the materials. He had already been forced to make a public statement about his son and new lover since the incident. The Weasley's hadn't been the only ones to see the couple in the Alley that day. Pictures of the couple that had been taken that day had been plastered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet for the past week. Lucius loved his son and did not like his personal business being becoming public news every day. What made things worse was that many people had witnessed Harry's sudden burst of quick speed and the youngest Weasley boy was quick to say that Harry had been turned into some evil creature. Lucius has made a public statement trying to dispel all these rumors, no matter how many of them were true. What he said did not seem to matter because every time he made a statement, it was thrown back in his face with accusations of turning the Boy Who Lived into an evil creature and bringing him to the dark side.

Luckily, the Aurors still had no direct evidence to charge him with anything and had yet to barge into his home. The threat was still very possible and Tom had left the Manor to a different hiding location. Harry had been sad to see his elder godfather go, but he knew it was for the best.

The death eater raids were becoming less and less. It was as if Tom had been awoken from a daze, a very violent daze, when Harry had returned to him. Tom had regained much of his charismatic attitude that he had lost the day he lost the Potters.

Lucius's thoughts were cut short by the entrance of his wife into his study.

"Ah, Narcissa how was your outing?" Asked Lucius, standing up to greet his wife

"Mostly nonsense, as usual. The Parkinson's are furious that Draco will not be marrying their daughter as was once assumed. The public believe I am helping you and the Dark Lord turn Harry into a weapon for the dark. Just plain nonsense." Replied Narcissa, returning her husband's embrace

"This is ridiculous. First off, the Parkinson's daughter needs to stop this infatuation with our son. Second, you know how the Public is, so wrapped around Dumbledore's finger that they would never stray from him. This will all be over soon my wife. The dark lord has regained his sanity and his godson. The final battle will come soon."

"I know Lucius. It is just so hard to see these boys deal with the negative attention. I'm afraid for Harry, when he returns to school. His peers will not take too kindly to having a traitor among them. And you know many of the Slytherins won't understand his presence among them either." Narcissa truly worried for her boy's safety when they returned to Hogwarts in the quickly coming few weeks.

"The boys can take care of themselves Narcissa. You know that."

"Yes I do, but still. Every mother worries about her children." Said Narcissa

"I know dear. I know" Lucius wanted nothing less than to keep his wife happy. But he knew that she would always worry over Draco and Harry and there was little he could do to quell her fears.

"Snape will be watching over the boys, and Draco will have many friends that will stick by him and Harry when the situation is explained to them." Lucius tried to calm his wife

"But we must try to keep Harry and Draco's true affiliation with the Dark Lord out of the public's knowledge. Tom wants to start tearing down Dumbledore's reputation before the final battle begins. The less support that man has the better." Said Lucius, discussing the plan that Tom and his most trusted followers were beginning to plan

"This is good news dear. "Replied Narcissa, beginning to shift her thoughts from the boys to this plan

"Indeed love. Indeed. Now, it is very late and we have both had very tiring days. Lets return to the master suite, shall we?" asked Lucius while guiding his wife out of his study and to their bedroom.

"Of course love." Replied Narcissa. She had had a long day dealing with ridiculous people and the hushed comment she received while walking through the Alley. She knew though that soon, people would no longer be talking about her and what she was doing to Harry Potter, but what Harry Potter was doing for their world. These thoughts comforted her as she fell asleep in her husband's arms.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Harry, Harry wake up." Whispered a voice in Harry's sleeping ear.

"Huh? What?" Yawned a rather tired Harry

"Someone needs your help." Replied the voice

"Shikiru? Who is it? Is it Draco?" Panic started to leak into Harry's voice

"No, not Draco. He is still asleep in his room. No, Unfortunately, I believe we forgot some very good friends of yours last week." Said Shikiru, looking down at the slightly more awake Harry

"What? Who did we forge…THE TWINS!" realization dawned on Harry. He had been so furious at the weasel that he had forgotten about the twins who had publicly been disowned by his family.

"I can't believe…I just left them! We need to find them!" Harry frantically said while throwing on clothes

"They've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the past week but they've run out of all money and are about to be kicked out." Said Shikiru as she followed the teen to his window

"How could I have forgotten about them? They're the closest thing to a family I have left." Cried Harry as he imagined wings and flew out the window, Shikiru close on his heels

"You've been preoccupied with your NEW family Harry. I'm sure the twins will understand." Shikiru tried to calm the boy down as they flew at break neck speed toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"The twins never forgot me. How could I forget them?" Harry couldn't even imagine how he hadn't realized what the twins had done until that moment. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts and training that he had completely forgotten the first people to really stick up for him besides Draco and his family.

Harry didn't even realize they had reached the Leaky Cauldron until he and Shikiru were touching down in the alley next to the Inn.

Harry immediately ran to the front and asked Tom where the boys were staying.

"Odd, the twins seem to be popular tonight. You will be their second visitors tonight." Said Tom, giving the two the twin's room number

"Wait…who else is up there?" asked Harry

"Professor Dumbledore, said something about wanting to speak to the boys about something or other." Replied Tom

A silent chill ran between Harry and Shikiru as they realized who was up there.

"Harry, this isn't going to be safe. Your shifting from form to form isn't fast enough yet. I don't think you can beat him." Shikiru slowly explained to Harry

"Why can't you kill that bastard then?" Harry hissed as he slowly made his way to the twin's room

"Harry, how would that look? A rouge creature killing one of the most powerful wizards in the world? Not only would that bring unwanted attention to the Morphian community, but it would also be a major setback for our side in general. Killing Dumbledore will only cause the wizard community to come together in both their hatred for the Dark Lord as well as our kind. I'm sorry Harry, but as of now, nothing good can come of Dumbledore's death." Explained Shikiru as they neared the twin's room.

"Then what do we do?" asked Harry, stopping before they got too close for Dumbledore to sense them

"Distract him. Get all his attention on you and I will sneak the twins out. I promise Harry, I won't let any harm come to them." Promised Shikiru as they finally reached the door.

"Please, just get them out of here." Begged Harry

"I will." Replied Shikiru as she disappeared

Harry took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Fred? George? Are you in there?" Harry called

There was an eerie silence before one of the twins, Harry wasn't sure answered

"Uh, Yeah. Who's there?" asked Fred or George

"It's Harry. Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you."

"Isn't it kind of late Harry? Do you mind coming back tomor…" Harry heard a thud on the other end of the door and the harsh whispering as if someone were being reprimanded.

"Is everything alright?" asked Harry, already having a feeling that Dumbledore was behind this

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Please come in Harry." Said an identical, but just slightly different voice that Harry could only assume was the other twin.

Harry readied his wand and cast a strong shield around him before opening the door

He only had a second to react to the situation around him before a stunner was thrown at him. One of the twin's was on the bed, while the other was trying to protect the unconscious one. And of course, a very angry Dumbledore was in the corner, wand raised.

"Sir? What is going on?" Harry tried to keep his voice as calm as his nerves would allow.

"Don't play games with me my boy. Where have you been? The Order and your friends have been worried sick." Said a sicken sweet voice

"Professor, I don't know what you are talking about. You saw this past year! They all hate me for who I am and who I love. Those people are not my friends and you did nothing to stop them from tormenting me." Yelled Harry, barely able to contain his rage

"Harry, I try to stay out of my students affairs. I can't look like I'm playing favorites now can I? I'm very sorry my dear boy but I have spoken with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger and they are truly sorry for how they have treated you. Come, stop this foolish nonsense with the Malfoy's and return to the headquarters with me. Many of the Order members are worried that we have lost you to the Dark side." Laughed Dumbledore

Harry had to use every ounce of strength not to laugh at the man's ridiculous lies. All he knew was that he had to keep the old man talking so Shikiru could get the twins out.

Before Harry could reply he noticed a shadow in the corner near the twins start to move. He knew he couldn't stare at it for too long, knowing that Dumbles would notice.

"Sir. You left me when I needed you most. And you dumped me with the horrible people AGAIN after I begged you not to send me back there!" Harry cried, old emotions of what the Dursley's had done to him this past summer

"Harry, my boy, you know that the Dursley's house is the safest place for you to stay. The protection of your mother as well as the constant Aurors watching keeps you safe from Voldemort." Dumbledore explained

"Voldemort is NOTHING compared to what those people did to me! Vernon RAPED me! I was starved and abused! Why couldn't I have stayed in the headquarters?" asked Harry, tears threatening to be shed.

"My boy, I had no clue what atrocities were occurring in that house. But none the less, I'm sure you are blowing this largely out of proportion. Keeping you safe from Voldemort is my main priority." Dumbledore calmly, yet angrily told Harry

Harry took a quick look to see that Shikiru had finished gathering the boys up. She looked up at Harry and gave a small nod before taking the twins and silently disappearing into the air.

Harry looked back at the Headmaster, smirking because now he knew that the man could no longer hurt the twins.

"Professor, why are you with the twins?" Harry gave the old man a twisted smile as he asked

"I only came to find out where you were. And to try to convince them to return to their family. Molly had been so worried." Replied Dumbledore, trying to make reason out of Harry's new facial expression.

"Funny, I don't see them." Harry laughed at the headmaster's blunder.

"My dear boy, I know it is late but surely you can see what is right in front of yo…" As Dumbledore turned around to inspect the twins Harry threw a quick, yet powerful, stunner before making his escape through the door behind him. Harry's legs couldn't have carried him faster to the alley outside. As he ran he began to imagine his wings and barely made it out of the Inn before the large appendages sprang from his back. Harry flew as fast as he could back to the manor.

The sun was just rising as Harry touched down back in his room.

Harry looked around frantically for a sign of either Shikiru or the twins. On the bed lay both the twins with Shikiru hovering over them.

"I've put them in a healing coma. They will be fine Harry. I promise." Shikiru tried to calm the boy down

"I'm going to get Lucius. He deserves to know what's going on." Sighed Harry, slowly making his way to the master suite.

Harry felt that he had an even larger weight to carry on his shoulders now than the first time he had walked into his room earlier that evening.

End chapter 11

AU: so, from a review I realized that I had completely forgotten the twins and I thought I'd have a Dumbles appearance. I know there are plenty of mistakes in here but I thought I'd give you guys something. I hope everyone enjoyed this long overdue update.


	13. Chapter 12

AU: Once again, I have no excuse. The only thing I will say, and I will try to avoid this, but my H and V keys are very temermental, so if you see a word like, ave, instead of have, of ery instead of very, please bear with me. Hopefully this won't happen and no one will even notice this note.

Enjoy

-Iri

Chapter 12

"Dumbledore knows"

All the eyes in the room were now trained on an exausted Harry as he entered Lucius's study.

"Dumbledore knows...what exactly?" Tom asked

"I'm sorry Tom. I had to save the twins. They've done so much for me and i forgot about them! I left them to fend for themselves against their family and Dumble. I couldn't just let them rott. They're my family.." Harry ended his breathless rant to the confused group.

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Well, he was at the Inn where the twins were. He knows I'm not exactly on the side of the good." answered Harry, as he stumbled his way over to his waiting lovers arms, whom had woundered into the room some time ago when he awoke and did not find Harry in his room.

"I was worried sick" he whispered into his mates ear.

"I know love, I left in such a hurry I forgot to tell you. Forgive me?"

"Just don't do it again" was his mates only answer

"We had hoped to keep this a secret a bit longer, but we can not change the past." Tom sat musing over his wine

"Is there anyway that Dumbledore could not allow Harry to return to school?" asked Draco

"I'm sure he could find some loop-hole if he wished. Or just wait until Harry inevitably broke a rule" replied the potions master.

"I don't believe he'll do that. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Dumbledore will want to keep a watchful eye on Harry. Maybe even try to bring him back to the light." Laughed the Dark Lord

"Could he really be that ignorant?" Asked Harry from Draco's lap

"I don't think it is ignorance, mearly wishful thinking. You're his tool to glory Harry, He won't give up on you that eaisly. I know he will hold his beilefs that you can be brought back to the good before he resorts to trickery and violence. Well, more deliberate trickery and violence." Lucius stood and walked across the room to refill his drink. While magic may have been easier, he needed the little physical stress release that walking brought him.

"I would never betray my family!" Roared the young Morphia, immediately going into defense mode and covered his mate from anyone who may pose a threat

"Harry, you need to relax. We know you would never harm any of us or betray us." Tom tried to calm the seething creature

Harry's rage only subsided with the feel of his mates hands rubbing his back soothingly, rubbing away the tension that was building up in the muscles.

The group was finally able to see the anger that this creature possesed, the anger that fueled him to murder the people that had caused him so much pain. Many of them had never seen the boy this angry, power rolling off him in waves.

Harry couldn't believe what these people were saying. He would never betray the people he loved! Who were they to even suggest such a thing? Betraying them would cause harm to Draco, he would rather die then allow anything to happen to his mate.

"Harry, love, you need to calm yourself." Came Draco's soothing voice, floating into his ear like a gentle melody, calming the flames of rage that clouded his mind

"What is going on here?" Asked a perplexed Morphia, coming through the door without so much as a knock.

"Harry's anger seems to have gotten the better or him" replied the potions master

"Tisk tisk, he has had a stressful day. What with Dumbledore and the twins. His powers are still settleing. He needs rest, Draco, bring him back to his room and make sure he doesn't kill anyone" Instructed Shikiru as Draco led the Morphia out of the room.

Once the doors closed, a collective sigh of relief could audibly be heard.

"I almost forget he isn't human anymore." Thought the Dark Lord, sipping his drink

"Be that as it may, he's still Harry." responded Lucius

"But we really don't know Harry. He was taken away from us at such a young age and for so long we had to hide our true intentions and feelings for him. He's so different from who he could have been. This summer has been great in finding him and understanding who he is, but this is still new." Narcissa added, having been silent throughout this whole ordeal

"Potter loves and is loyal to us, his family. I never thought I would say this about him, but he's not an idiot. He will never let anyone munipulate him again." Said Serverus

"Harry is strong. He is of my blood and he will prevail. But he has gone through so much that we could not stop. He still needs times to sort out his feelings, his memories. He's still young, angry, and now stronger then previously believed." Shikiru said as she joined the adults, attempting to lift the somber mood that had setteled in the room.

"Draco will take care of Harry. What we need to worry about is Dumbledore. I don't want him to do anything to Harry. Before tonight Dumbledore may have still believed Harry might still be swayed to his cause. He may have just been..experimenting and rebelling. He may still harbor some fantasy that the golden trio can look past this fight and reunite in their efforts to destroy me." Said Tom

"But Harry will never do that." Reasoned Serverus

"Not on his own free will. I fear Dumbledore may use magic to muniplulate our poor boy." Said the usually light tempered Morphia

"It's late. We all need rest. We could stay up for nights on end thinking up ways that Harry can be hurt. But now is not the time." Said Lucius, finishing his drink and standing, as did the rest of the group.

"Sleep well" Said the Morphia, gliding out of the room, followed by the weary adults, minds heavier now then when they had entered.

"Harry, love, what has gotten you so ratteled?" Asked Draco, once they made it back to Harry's room

"I'm not sure. It's just the idea of someone hurting my family, it makes my blood boil! All I want to do is keep you safe Draco. I would kill anyone a thousand times over if they made an attempt on your life." Answerd Harry, taking his mate into his arms.

"Even your family?" Draco snuggled into the familar arms of the man he had only been with for a few months but loved as if they had been together for decades.

"I don't even want to think about that. I don't know exactly what came over me, I mean, reasonably I know no one down there would harm you, or I, but just, the suggestion that I would cause harm to my family, made by my family, I resorted to instincts. Protect that one who means the most to me. And that's you." Green eyes bore into silver, almost as if the words could be passed through one orb into the other.

"You're rambaling my love." Laughed Draco, attempting to eliviate some of the tension in the room.

"I know what you're trying to do Dragon, but these sort of things need to be said. I'm your dominate mate, and I really would do anything to protect you." He understood Draco's want to get pass this touchy subject, but they needed a real, serious conversation. Something that they hadn't had since Harry had described how he had taken revenge on his so called family.

"You're right. I almost forget how violent you can be." Mumbled Draco

"I can't say I wont kill again Draco. War is inevitable. But I will admit, sometimes I regret how I acted in my first hours as a Morphia." Sighed Harry

"I don't. Those people were cruel to you, much more evil then anything I or the Dark Lord ever did to you, and we were supposed to be your most sworn enemies!"

"Ha, you were never my enemy Dragon. Maybe a thorn in my side, someone I wanted to pound till you ceased speaking, but never an enemy." Laughed the tired Morphia

"I'd like to hope you still want to pound me." Shyly replied Draco, looking down at his hands

"Oh, I'd like to pound something." Answered Harry, reaching for his blushing mate

"Harry, we don't need to yet. We haven't really gone passed snogging. Every fiber in my horny teenaged body is screaming at me for telling you no, but I'm afraid it's too soon, for you, for us." Reasoned Draco

"For me?" Asked Harry, not liking where this was going.

"You were...you know, raped hun."

"So what, I'm used goods to you?" Snarled Harry

"What? No! But I've been reading a lot about this sort of thing. Not to sound like the mudblood, but there are so many books out there on this subject. They all say that everyone deals with the trauma differently, but I fear that you haven't dealt with it, only surpressed it. And having sex with me might only reopen old wounds that could destroy our relationship. You know I love you and want nothing more then for your cock to be up my ass." Answered Draco, trying to sway some of the mans anger from rage back to lust.

"I have dealt with it. I destroyed the man who did this to me. I know he can never hurt me again Draco." Replied Harry, understanding what his mate was saying.

"Good. You don't know how happy that makes me." Said Draco, pulling Harry into his arms.

"Why? So we can have sex now?" Laughed Harry, falling into his mate's embrace.

"You prat! How dare you! You know I love you, why I'm not so sure, but you know I do." Pouted Draco, deciding that his mate did not deserve the comfort of his arms.

Harry was having none of this and grabbed Draco, who gasped at the sudden change in his mate as he was thrown on the bed.

"Harry, what.." Draco gasped as he felt his mates lips on his neck, slowly trailing down his collarbone.

"We don't have to do this." Panted Draco

"I know, and we aren't. Not sex exactly. I want that to be special. My first time was hell Draco, and I want yours to be one of the specialist times in our relationship. I want you to treassure that memory for as long as we live, and that could be a very, very long time." Answered Harry, continuing his persuit of Draco's neck.

"Well then, don't let me stop you." Sighed Draco, relaxing into the pillows behind him and allowing Harry to continue his minstrations.

Soon all that could be heard was panting and moaning coming from both the boys. Draco could barely stand the hot toung that continued down his throat, down his chest and began to, slowly, almost painfully slowly, make its way down his navel.

"Harry please." Cried Draco, arching up into the cruel tounge that refused to past his waist line, only covered by the thin fabric of his boxers, pants having mysteriously vanished.

"Please what dear?" Asked a playful Harry, refusing to go any lower till the man above him begged.

"You know what!" The beyond sexually frustrated teen screamed

"Tell me what you want."

"I want my cock in your mouth, now!" Demanded the little minx, almost crying in anticipation

"As you wish." In seconds the boxers were gone and all Draco could feel was heat. The gasp and scream that came out of the boy's mouth was the most erotic thing Harry had ever heard in his life, almost being driven to the edge right then and there.

Draco was embarassed by how quickly he came to the edge. He had kept his lust at bay for so long, not wanting to push his mate into something that he wasn't ready for. But all that flew out the window with Harry's mouth rapped around him so tightly, sucking forcfully when needed and flicking his tounge across the most sensitive parts of his cock.

"Harry, I don't know how much longer I can last." Whimpered Draco, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching his toes, his whole body shaking.

"Cum for me." Were the only words Harry uttered before returing to his work on Draco, sucking harder and faster, if that was even possible.

Draco only lasted a few more moments before he was screaming his release, the only warning Harry had before his mouth was flooded with Draco's fluids.

Harry smirked around Draco's cock as he felt Draco's cum slide down his throat.

Once Draco came down from his high, he snuggled into the waiting arms of his lover.

"Don't you want me to finish you?" Asked Draco, hands starting to wounder down Harry's body.

"No, I'm all set." Blushed Harry, swatting Draco's hands away.

"Come on, you were amazing! The least I can do is return the favor, and trust me, I really want to return the favor." Purred the blonde into Harry's ear.

"No Draco, I mean it, I'm really all set." Draco finally looked down at Harry's jeans, open and limp cock hanging out.

"You are very vocal when you're experiecing pleasure love, it was too much for me." Harry couldn't look the sniggering boy in the face.

"Oh just you wait till I actually touch you." Replied Draco, nesteling himself into a comfortable position.

"I know." Replied Harry, finding a good position amoung the pillows and allowing the shallow, even breathing of his lover lull him to sleep.


End file.
